A Bird's Justice
by krazy parta
Summary: She was a young girl with a complicated backstory, an exceptional life and a simple wish: To be better than her father. Raven is thrown into the Young Justice Universe and part of the team... Cover Image by me!
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I wanted to write this separately because it was getting too long for an Author's Note. This story focuses on Raven joining the Young Justice universe. I come back to Fanfiction every once and awhile to read some stories but nothing really caught my attention. When I look at the Teen Titans, I usually only read Raven fanfictions (sometimes Cyborg). Then, I started to think all these crazy ideas all at once. What if Raven been on Earth and not Azarath? What if she was in the Young Justice Universe? What if she was able to find a mentor from the Justice League? So I came back from the grave, deleted my other stories, and started again. I think I'm just gonna focus on the one fic.

So here are some changes/things to consider:

Raven is going to be part of the team so the Story is mainly going to follow the Young Justice Universe but with minor or major changes because of her involvement

She'll have a completely different backstory because I like to make things more convoluted for no reason :p

She'll have a different outfit. (Like the one in the picture)

There's going to be a few different and added characters that Raven will meet

Her powers are going to different. In the comics, she has A LOT and kind of want to keep all of them but she won't. For example, she won't be able to manipulate time (or at least not yet?). I also decide to change them because of Ms Martian's similar abilities. She still keeps her emotions in check but I think I'm going to let her express more and still keep her dry humor and sarcastic, sassy attitude we came to love. Instead, she'll have a different struggle when it comes to her powers

Umbra kinesis- shape and manipulate darkness and shadows, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, lift objects with darkness/shadows

Empathy- ability to control the mental or emotional state of another individual, read people's emotions, and tell if anyone is lying

Healing- heal almost any injury but takes on the pain of the injury temporarily, cannot heal diseases or bring back the dead

Telepathy- can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. She mainly receives rather than transmit information

Soul Manipulation- Due to her demonic heritage, she can corrupt people's souls, transfer souls back to their original bodies and take souls out. She doesn't have full control of it and hardly does it.

Dark magic- She knows spells and can learn more. They'll be anciet spells so they'll be spoken in dead languages. I don't think I'm going to have her do as much as Zatarra.

Key Differences between Raven's and Ms Martian's abilities: Ms Martian will have stronger telepathic abilities and she can't manipulate anyone's emotions. Raven can though. Raven's telepathic powers (well all her powers) will lean more towards a darker side; like she can accidentally break someone's mind if she digs in too much

Raven is very powerful and not a pacifist in my story but limited. She also won't be using her mantra (or maybe not so much). It was always inconsistent when she would use it in the TV Show so I think I'm gonna scratch that or only use it for big things.

With that in mind, I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice or any DC Comics stories or characters

Peace~


	2. Episode 0

_This chapter takes place two years before the series starts. Since Robin said he started being Robin at 9, he is 11 in this chapter and Raven is 13_

 _Edit: Fixed some grammar issues and fixed some dialogue_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Episode 0: A Bird's Beginning Part one**

* * *

 **Gotham City, June 15** **th** **9:25 pm**

It was a warm night in Gotham. There were hardly any clouds in the sky. Above the smog and heavy smoke of the city, the sky was clear and someone could see the few stars twinkling in the night. The cool wind passed through him and fluttered through his cape, giving him a small relief.

There were a few reports of recent activity surrounding a link of break ins. It followed a small pattern of small businesses being broke in to but nothing went missing. That pattern led him to his next best guess, here, at Dave's Warehouse. At first, it never captured his attention nor has it ever made top priority at Gotham Police Department. That was until Molly Marrot went to check on her husband. He never made it to dinner, didn't pick up any phone calls, and he was never out so late.

Peter Marrot was found dead on June 12 at 11:12 pm by his grieving wife inside of his office.

Hardly any break-ins resulted in no stolen items. Someone was looking for something and it was something important. Important enough for someone to die over. Important enough to leave a newborn fatherless.

"There are a lot guards circling this building" said a haughty and young voice. Robin stood beside him on the rooftop. He looked through his infrared goggles trying his best to gather intelligence. "There's a few guards outside the building, a couple in the front, about 3 in the back, five on the roof and I saw a few go inside. Does a small business really need all that protection?"

"No." Batman answered firmly and quick. That didn't make any sense. Even if someone was afraid of a few break-ins and wanted protection, this many guards would be unnecessary and quite expensive. There was no way a small business owner can afford all this. With his own high-tech goggles, he looked closer at the guards. "There," He encouraged his partner to look again with a different perspective. "There's an insignia on their arm bands."

With another and more careful observation, Robin saw a familiar symbol on their clothing. "Whoa… It's the League of Assassins" That took this murder case into a whole new direction. "So, what? This place is protected by them? Does that mean the other places were too?"

That was the same thought fishing through Batman's head. There wasn't a lot of trace leading to Ra's Al Ghul influences at these places but the Dark Knight didn't put it pass him to use small businesses as cover ups and erase any knowledge of any connections. That means Marrot did something to lead him to get executed by the mercenaries or someone was after the League. Anything big that Ra's could be up to, Batman should've known about it… Something was missing in this equation.

Robin asked "So do you think anyone was trying to stop the League?"

Batman turned to his protege when he addressed him. "Anyone willing to mess with the League of Shadows is dangerous and troublesome enough not to trust."

"I guess but I feel like your dark and scary humbug attitude is going to off put them when we interrogate them," Robin said with a smirk. He cracked himself up sometimes, not always to the big man's amusement.

He didn't bother with a response. "We're going to have to change our tactics. Ra's is very dangerous-,"

"I know, I know. I can handle this. I've been running around and training with you for two years now. You can trust me!" Robin kept a steady gaze at his mentor. He didn't waver under his stare. There was a small pause

"Alright. Just be on your guard. We'll get out of there as soon as it gets too hectic." Batman said.

Robin took a deep breath and started to pump himself up. "Alright we got this. We're the dynamic duo-,"

"Wait-" Batman stopped him from saying anymore. Robin paused and turned back to the building. The guards were rotating to a position in the front and back but not the guards on the roof. There was no activity happening on top

The dynamic duo wasted no time to jump into action. They released their grappling hooks and swung unto the building

On the roof, it looked like a full brawl has happened and they missed the whole thing. The guards were sprawled out on the floor with not a single movement wafting through them.

Robin feared to ask but he had to "Are they…?"

"Yes" Batman answered as he tried to feel for a pulse on one of the guards. They were all alive but knocked out pretty well. Whoever did this had enough skill to match and best a trained lower level member of the League. Although it was a little off that no one dead. This person or people didn't have a pattern.

 **Gotham City, June 15** **th** **9: 32 pm**

Fortunately and unfortunately, the League of Assassins always had throw away henchmen, trained henchmen maybe but henchmen nonetheless. And lucky for her, she knew how to take care of them quickly and quietly. She timed this attack perfectly. She'll be out in five minutes

She landed on her feet swiftly with a catlike crouch on the inside of the window sill. In the corner of her eye she could see her target, a door. However there seemed to be some flunkies in the way. And it mattered not. She summoned shadows around her fists.

She hopped to the cat walk below and landed behind one of the guards. He turned to the noise but was met with a fist. Her cloaked hand crashed into his skull, knocking him unconscious on the first strike. She summoned a shadow to stretch out and catch the falling body before she made any more noise. She looked to her left to spot two more on the other side.

She raised her hand to gather the shadows and manipulated them to travel to her targets. Darkness stretched and creeped across the catwalk. Carefully, the shadows twisted around the metal walkway, crept behind the unexpected men and grabbed them. It wrapped around their heads, muffling their screams into faint whispers. She cut off their air supply only for a minute, long enough to knock them out and then let them go quietly onto the floor of the walkway.

With the high ground rendered useless, she felt it was safe enough to hop on to the ground. She swung her body over the railing, flipped and landed behind some boxes. No doubt they were all full of weapons. She shook her head at the predictability of warehouses and big villains. She peeked from behind the pile. No one was alarmed yet

With no time to lose, she focused on the matter at hand. There were only a few to take out and it seemed like no big deal. She took a deep breath; she could feel the darkness surround her. Shadows gathered in her hand and forged into a bo-staff.

She jumped into action. She swiftly moved, footprints silent as a mouse. She swung the staff with precision aiming straight for the frontal lobe. Butt side hit straight in the forehead, leaving the henchmen disheveled. And that lead to the whole posse racing towards.

With a stern grip on the rod and clear mind, she prepared for the upcoming attacks.

 _Behind_!

She dodged the first fist and swing of a sword was blocked by her staff. She pushed the weapon away and forced the man. Just in time for her to jump out the away of another attacker, leaving them to clash into the first opponent. She flipped into the air and landed.

 _Left!_

Sensing another approach, she used her shadow manipulation to swing them out the way. Another shadow tendril grabbed another sword wielder to throw them across the room, silencing them for the rest of the night.

She ducked out of a punch and weaved through her opponents' attacks. Until a kick swung across the floor, knocked her off her balance and losing her staff into the shadows. She caught herself. With her hands to keep her balance, she kicked a poor sucker off his hinges. She pushed on her hands to release her body into the air and used the shadows to grab her opponents. Two heads knocked into each other while the other was hit upside the head

She landed with a crouch. She looked down at her work and deemed it satisfactory. None of them were too hurt; maybe a few will have a concussion but that didn't seem like her problem. She walked to the door that will lead into the computer room. The only thing that stood in her way was a keypad. She entered code after code. It had to be one of them…

 _ **Access Granted**_

 _Bingo!_ She was only one step closer! Except… that was strange… she only counted fifteen guards. Why are there two more? They were just watching her.

Without turning around, she raised one of the shadows. It spiked out to hit the spies. _Damn it! They dodged it!_ She turned around quickly with shadows summoned around her hands and her eyes glowing white; she was ready for another round of these goons. A disc was thrown at her but she blocked it with a shield

"Stop! You're trapped; you got no where to go" A boy jumped from the catwalks to the light and not just any boy. Her eyes widened.

"We already alerted the police" said a deep voice from the shadows. She knew a bluff when she heard it.

Then there he was… The big guy in the dark cape. The two approached her. She didn't understand. How did her minor break ins grab the dynamic duo's attention? They didn't know who she was. Did they? She couldn't rule out the possibility.

The Dark Knight looked down at the intruder. Her lower face was covered with a black mask and her hood shadowed the top half. Gloves hid her hands and most importantly, her finger prints. Her baggy hoodie covered and concealed most of her form and most of her full body black cat suit underneath. But there was no mistaking. She was just a kid. One that may be way in over her head but he never underestimated anyone before and he won't stop now.

"What are you doing here? What is your business with the League of Assassins?" His stern voice rang out and passed through her body. He sure was intimidating like everyone said.

But she stood her ground as best as she could. "I have no quarrel with you, Batman or your sidekick"

"I'm his partner" Robin protested as that word never sat well with him. He stood by Batman's side with his shoulders squared. They were ready to fire back. They put up a solid front but it was a front nonetheless. She could sense it

"Who are you?" The Dark Crusader demanded. His cold voice spoke volumes on his distrust of the young girl. She didn't know how she was going to play the situation out. She didn't know if she can go toe to toe with the two fighters and all their gadgets.

"That's none of your concern. I just want some information and I'll be out of your way. You can take down the League all you want." There was a small pause. He studied her with a dangerous and calculating gaze.

Robin tried his best to asset the situation. "We're just trying to help and get some answers"

"Fine. Did you follow me? What do you want from me?" She asked with a fire in her voice with a speck of nervousness.

"We heard of a string of break ins and a murder. We just so happen to find you" Batman glared at the young girl

Her eyes went wide. Her eyes faded from its glowing hue to reveal amethyst themed eyes. A waft of shame spread through her body. Her shoulders shrunk. Normally, death wouldn't have fazed her such as this but that night... "That was an accident…" She said with a low voice and didn't dare to look them in the eye. How could she be so careless? The Police found the body and he found her. She was going to get nailed to the wall for that one. A surge of fear went down her spine.

The shadows moved and slithered around the building. Darkness crept from all the corners. The boxes and all the appliances in the building began to shake violently. Whispers were coming from all directions. Batman and Robin looked around. They're heads began to burn like someone took a match and set their heads aflame. Pain over took their minds as they groan in agony.

 _Oh no…_ She couldn't believe it. She was losing control again. Why is this happening?!

"Hey!" a new voice ranged in the building. Immediately Batman and Robin felt perfectly fine like nothing ever happened. As if they're heads didn't feel like it was being split open just a second ago. The shadows retreated to their places, whispers silenced and the darkness calmed abruptly. The three faced the source of the voice, Sportsmaster with more guards standing beside him. "Well, look as this. A bat, a bird and a-," A shadow tentacle raced towards him to knock him off the catwalk but he dodged it. The henchmen jumped off the catwalk and raced towards the intruders.

The dynamic duo jumped into action. They weaved through and duck from attacks.

Sportstmaster jumped towards the Big Bat with a metal bat ready crush his skull in. Batman blocked the above attack and reacted with a swing. Robin faced a couple of goons trying to take his head off. He tossed a few discs at his approaching opponents. One was knocked off while the other blocked it with his sword. He opened the distance between him and his opponent and prepared to face him. He waited for the attack. The henchman swung his sword from the side and Robin blocked it with his armored arm with ease.

 _Damn it! I need to get control!_ The young girl held her head. _Just calm down…_

She could feel the shadows of the building, the shadows of the streets, and the darkness of the city. There was a woman walking her dog, a man flicked a cigarette, Batman and Robin flung their bodies into action and a man was racing towards. A sword swung at her but shadows gathered to shield her from the attack. This whole plan went down the toilet.

Sportsmaster was having a difficult time keeping up with the Dark Crusader. He dodged a batarang and tossed a couple of spiked balls. The hero jumped in the air to miss the weapons and jump towards the mercenary. He tossed a couple more batarangs that Sportsmaster blocked with his bat, making him distracted. It left Batman with an opening; he jumped in front of the criminal and swung his fist and hit Sportsmaster across the face. Batman was a tough opponent but he was a hero and heroes cared.

He thought of a devilish plan. He gathered a few more objects that looked like golf balls. Batman was ready to counter attack; the villian threw his arm in the direction of the hero. But with a quick flick of the wrist, Sportsmaster threw them towards Robin. The golf balls flew towards the goon and Robin and as soon as they noticed them, Robin tried to jump out the way and put his arm in front of his face. They blew up right there

Robin screamed as he was tossed back. The henchmen flew and skidded across the floor and lifeless body landed in a heap. Another goon took advantage of the situation and went to attack the bot wonder but Batman went to Robin's aid and was there to knock him back with a kick.

Sportsmaster swung from behind, ready to attack Batman but a shadow strike him in the face. He was knocked back into boxes and disappeared in them. The Dark knight ran to the pile to apprehend the mercenary. When he reached the pile of boxes on the far hand, he threw the mess out of his way. However, the man was gone and nowhere to be seen. He escaped. Batman clinched his fist.

Batman surveillance the area. Everyone seemed to be down. The warehouse was silent for the moment. He saw Robin hold onto his wrist. He was sure that was broken.

"Robin, are you ok?" He called to make sure his partner was alright

"I'm ok! We got to catch her!" the boy wonder exclaimed as he held onto his wrist.

He turned to face the girl but he didn't find her where he last saw her. He searched the place and there she was… She was climbing up the walls and out of one of the skylights. How was she moving so fast? They grabbed a grappling hook from their utility belt and launched it at the skylight.

The two rushed to the top and climbed out the window. Once they reached the roof, they searched quickly for the culprit. They still found all the men on the floor. Batman looked to his left to find the young girl on the next rooftop. He grabbed his Bat-Lasso and launched it her feet. He caught the fleeing suspect and she fell down with a thud.

The heroes raced across the building's rooftop and jumped to the next.

She groaned and flipped herself onto her backside. She summoned a shadow to cut through the ropes. She quickly stood. This situation was becoming more and more frustrating as moments passed. It also got convoluted. A scowl rested on her face as she growled her annoyance. She was close; she was so damn close!

"Don't move" a powerful voice caused her to look up at the two men who had their weapons drawn and focused on her.

Those two ruined everything! "What do you want from me?" Why weren't they chasing after Sportsmaster; he was a way bigger deal than she was! She gathered shadows around her hand once more

Batman commanded "Why are you breaking into a League of Assassins' building and why did you kill Peter Marrot?"

She couldn't believe him. "I told you it was an accident!"

Robin cradled his wrist. "We don't believe you" he said with distrust and a little pain in his voice. The girl took notice. She almost lost her grip back there. Hell, she was losing her grip now and she felt a pang of guilt at the boy's pain. "Who are you?"

She let the darkness dropped from her hands. She didn't let her guard down completely and she was prepared to flee at any moment. They didn't know who she was or what exactly she was after. It would hardly be a big deal to them anyways but she knew something else that would. Maybe she could turn this around.

"Fine. My name is Raven. The League of Assassins have something I need. I was just looking for information. I found out they used their small business cover ups to smuggle things such as weapons and computer files. It's supposed to be temporary-at least that's what I heard," She sighed. She decided to tell them the truth without telling too much. "They have information on my…mother"

Batman and Robin looked at one another. They know the feeling. They put their weapons down but not away. "Why did you murder Marrot?"

"I told you it was an accident. I don't care if you don't believe me" She was getting tired of repeating herself. "It was a wrong place and wrong time situation. He was just another member of the mercenaries. He was getting paid by Ra's Al Ghul to hide his shipments since you have the habit to try to apprehend his deals."

"And how would you know?" Robin pressed. He almost raised his hand to point an accusing finger but almost forgot it hurt like hell. He gave a small hiss.

"I know someone," she explained. She looked at his hand. "I can help with that." She put a little faith and risk into the situation. She started to approach the boy but Batman raised his arm to block Robin from her. "Just trust me, ok?" Raven wanted to help a little even though they totally messed her all up.

Batman stared down at her. He studied the young girl. When he pressed for information about the murder, she didn't give away a lot but her expression rang out that it was indeed an accident. He just hoped she would crack a little to see if he could get more out of her. She saved him from Sportsman's attack and here she was offering to help with Robin's injury. Raven wasn't telling him everything but she wasn't too dangerous. That never warrand her his trust, however. He would just have to keep an eye on her. He looked at Robin and caught his eye. They contemplated the girl's intentions

He let his arm rest on his side but didn't waver from Robin side. Raven got the message that she could approach him.

"May I?" She asked Robin. The boy trusted Batman's judgement but always had his own suspicions. Maybe she was telling the truth and she was looking for her mother or maybe she was tricking him and she was going to kill them both. However, the look in her eyes looked sincere. He let go of his broken wrist and raised it towards the girl.

She took the wrist with one hand and the other glowed blue. She hovered over the injury. The pain in his wrist began to subside and then completely disappeared. The hue faded away and she let go of his hand and held her own wrist as the pain transferred to her. Robin flexed his wrist, moving it side to side. It was completely healed! In fact, it felt better than before like he could lift an entire building! He excitement radiated off of him. It was like a spark of sweet and tarty treats. That felt different to her...

"Whoa! I feel like a million bucks," he said with a smile. "Thanks" She gave him a small smile and a shrug, signaling that it was no big deal.

Batman was relieved that Robin was ok but he couldn't forget why he came here. "What happened to your mother?" His voice was still stern but a little softer; even though no one could hardly tell but she could. She could sense his concern along with his curiosity and distrust. Emotions can never lie, no matter how much humans think they can cover them up.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out but someone happened to barge in before reinforcements were called in. I timed it and everything too…" The last sentence she said more to herself. She had to search at another spot and it had to be quick. Sportsmaster spotted her and there was no doubt that her time here was shortening. She had to make moves and make them quickly... She didn't kill anyone on purpose too. They would most likely expect that it was Batman since he never cared to spill blood and it's not like she wasn't trying to detour from that path as well. She knew she was in trouble as soon as it happened and it made her act way more quickly than she wanted to. "I got to go."

"We'll help you." Batman announced.

"You will?" She was stunned.

"We will?" So was Robin. They both didn't expect Batman to offer anything but a pair of cuffs.

"You're going to have to tell me more information later or we're putting you behind bars. Accident or not, a man is still dead because of you." Batman still needed more than what this girl was offering. She knew something about the group of mercenaries and he was going to figure out what.

Raven curled her lips to a thoughtful expression. She could benefit from _the_ Batman being on her side and probably twist all the fingers pointing at him. Any ordinary prison couldn't hold her down and power inhibitors only worked on meta-humans but they didn't know who or _what_ she was. Although, you can never be too careful.

Raven said, "Alright…but how about I sweeten the deal. No jail or mention of me, and I can give you something the League has what you might need."

Batman's face twisted and he glared. "What would that be?" He pushed.

"There is a list. It's mostly guesses but educated guesses of secret identities of every single member of the Justice League."

Robin's eyes widened. "What does he plan to do with it? Why does Ra's Al Ghul care?"

"Well, maybe he doesn't but a couple of people caught a whiff of it and want the list. Maybe they want to out you all or sell it to the highest bidder. I don't know and I don't care but I don't wanna go to jail. Far too young for that," she joked with a sly tone. "It might be guesses but you can never be too careful. If they don't get you, then they might hurt innocent people instead of you."

Batman didn't like that but she was right. "And if there is no list?"

"You can put those pretty cuffs on" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"How do you know all this?"

"If I find my mother, I'll tell you" She reached her hand out. "Deal?"

He's skeptical of this whole situation. However, if he worked with her, he can get more information out her, keep an eye on this young lady and possibly help many that are in danger

He took her small hand. "Deal"

* * *

 _I hope you like the first part! What do you think? Any criticism is welcome! I always imagined Batman had a soft spot for orphans s he gave Raven a chance. I know I'm not very good at fight scenes (I'm good with character development) and I always tend to skip over some of them and I expect the same for some of you so I kept them short lol I don't know who Raven is going to be paired with; I don't think it's going to be Robin and Beast Boy is too young. I'll decide before chapter 5 but you guys are more than welcomed to throw whoever at me_

 _Peace~_


	3. Episode 0 Part II

_Enjoy the chapter!_

 **Episode 0: A Bird's Beginning Part Two**

* * *

 **Gotham City, June 15** **th** **9:55 pm**

There they were at another small business set up as a front. It was an appliance store with a large back room. He figured it was used as a way to carry big boxes and hide all the shipments of weapons. They looked on wards to the ally at the back of the building. There were definitely more guards than last time. He watched with his goggles as a truck pulled up and higher trained guards emptied out of the vehicle. There was no doubt that the Ra's Al Ghul was being more prepared in the light of tonight's fiasco but he didn't have enough time to move everything. They were already on his trail

"So what exactly can you do?" Robin asked Raven as they surveyed the area and counted the guards.

Raven hesitated. "Well… I guess in simple terms, I can bend shadows and darkness at will. I can construct them into solid weapons if I want to" She said. She didn't want to explain her entire lists of powers. She might say too much and inhibit her ability to escape; it was also way too complicated that even she couldn't fully comprehend and… it scared her. "I counted twenty six. You?"

"Same," Robin replied. "You can heal too. Can you heal anything?"

Her face twisted under her mask. She knew an interrogation when she heard one. It might be disguised as a friendly conversation but there was no getting around what it was. "If you're asking if I can heal cancer, the answer is no" She didn't want to talk about herself. She just wanted to get what her information. She needed it… "Who's that?"

There was a woman with pink, straight hair that reached her back and she wore a red fully body cat suit that flattered her figure and widened her shoulders. She certainly wasn't part of the League of Assassins; she didn't look familiar anyway.

Batman narrowed his eyes. That was strange. She almost looked like- footsteps from behind! He drew one of his batarangs and quickly turned around towards the noise. The young fighters followed suit; Robin drew his own weapon while Raven gathered darkness in her hands. Three figures emerged; there were three more heroes. Well whoopee, three more people to get in her way

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where's the fire?" A green cladded man stepped out of the shadows into everyone's views. Batman and Robin lowered their weapons; Raven thought best to follow their example. Green Arrow, Speedy and- she got a good look at the young lady and she could not believe it.

It was Black Canary! She couldn't believe she was basking in her light!

"On a late run? Who's the girl?" Dinah was shocked to see another kid by Brue's side. She looked a little older than Robin judging by the height differences but she couldn't make out her face; it was just too covered. The black energy circling around her hands really caught the heroine's attention. "Take on a new sidekick?"

"No." Batman said curtly. "This is Raven. She had information on the League of Assassins. You're a long way from home Green Arrow." He'll explain the whole story to the two later.

"Same as you I bet. Although, we ended up following Greyeyes instead of the Assassins." answered Green Arrow.

"Camorouge… I'm guessing that's her," Batman gestured to the woman talking

"She's an assassin that stole some equipment from the military that can turn her invisible. She's being hired to help Sportsmaster transfer some weapons and documents but it's all a cover up. She's supposed to steal a list, a very important one" Batman formed a permeant line across his face. So, the girl was telling the truth.

"Secret Identities," He didn't ask. He didn't have to. Green Arrow nodded.

He said, "We were going to give you a call but we see you're already here"

Black Canary turned to the young girl. "How did you know about it?" A young girl like her shouldn't be mixed up in all this. That didn't sit right with Black Canary. There must have been more going on.

"Like I told him, I'm not saying anything until I get what I want" She sounded harsh but Raven actually admired Black Canary. When she saw her on the news once, her fighting style was remarkable and her technique was close to flawless. The control she had over her situation and her presence in the battlefield was applause worthy. However, this was no time to start fan-girling and groveling.

"And that is?"

She chose her battles. If she didn't say anything, Batman could have done so. Besides, it worked for one hero, why not the other. "My mother," she answered. A wave of empathy crossed Black Canary and Raven could feel it. It felt cool almost like a summer's breeze. That was so weird and different…

Green Arrow and Speedy looked at each other. Green Arrow asked Batman, "Should she be… going against the League of Assassins?"

"I can handle myself, thank you" Raven didn't like being ignored as if she wasn't there. She maybe young and not a hero but she could do with _some_ respect.

"What can you even do?" Speedy interjected. What was this 'Twenty Questions'? She didn't have time for this. She had a goal to reach and time to use

She said, "I can manipulate shadows; think Green Lantern but less gaudy"

"She can heal too! My wrist was basically shattered until she fixed it up"

Well, they could tell by the gesture that the girl wasn't malicious, at least they thought so. That still left a whole slew of questions and that didn't garner their trust. Green Arrow couldn't help but think it was weird that Batman was able to make an alliance so quickly. In the heat of the battle, maybe but a mission like this? That was weird. He could never tell what was going on in Bruce's head. He looked at Batman and caught his head. The dark hero nodded as a symbol to trust him. The green hero would just have to wait.

"We're going to have to the cut chit chat short. Time is of the essence" Batman broke the silence. Right… Raven had to remember that they were doing a job; she was so busy getting wrapped up in other people's emotions and speculations. Her head was starting to hurt.

The small team turned to the edge of the building and looked down the alleyway.

Black Canary asked, "So what do you see?"

Batman answered, "They're getting ready to move everything."

"So what's the plan?"

 **Gotham City, Get 'Em All Appliance store, June 15** **th** **10:01 pm**

Sportsmaster had to be cautious and quick. With the Batman on his tail he had to move all this stuff quicker than originally planned. He had to get to Ra's Al Ghul as soon as possible; there was a traitor amongst them.

"Camo! We got to get those boxes! I'm not getting paid because you want to take your sweet time," he growled at the broad. He didn't like her but she stole a lot of stuff for the League so Ra's found her useful even though neither of them trusted her. He had a thing for keeping useful folks around.

There was a small crash that came from the side alleyway.

Camorouge replied "How about you do something useful with your mouth and tell _your_ flunkies to be more careful?"

"Well, I outrank you so how about you check it out, unless you have a problem with that…" He dared her to test him. They both knew she was walking on thin ice with the League and if she wanted to complete this mission then she had to obey. He wasn't giving her enough time to stay inside to invade the system. She had to make this quick.

She growled and shuffled towards the noise. _Stupid cu- what the…?_ A lower rank member lied on the floor obviously knocked out. There were a couple of arrows that surrounded the body. There just had to be another one of them. Well, they're plan was fucked. An arrow whizzed towards her but she managed to dodge and rolled away from the attack.

"They never seem to go down on the first arrow," Green Arrow amused. He drew another arrow while Black Canary jumped down for an attack. She swung at the thief. The two had a small dance of punches, dodges and kicks.

Camorouge quickly turned her invisible suit on. Something complicated just had to happen.

Sportsmaster should have known better. His hopes were way too high. He rolled his eyes as he blocked another batarang. Separate the two so he could be easier to take down. He was playing it smart. He pulled his weapon out.

Sportsmaster rushed at the Batman. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with his machete. Batman parried with one of his gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to Batman's arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The mercenary was quick and uppercut slashed at the hand to hand warrior, attempting to catch Batman from stem all the way to stern.

Batman sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face.

Green Arrow was having a bit of a hard time to pinpoint the invisible woman while Black Canary had a tough time to dodge the upcoming attacks. Green Arrow was able to take down the guards that tried to jump in. Raven took noticed and concentrated her energy. Her eyes glowed white. Shadows reached from the gutter of the alley and tiptoed across the ground. It searched and it looked through everyone's energy. A feeling of pride, channeled anger and hurried eagerness crept through Raven. She found her! Darkness wrapped around the body from the feet to the shoulders. Camorouge gasped as she was suddenly restrained and a feeling of darkness covered her body in such an unpleasant way.

With her form revealed, Black Canary was able to throw a punch across her face and an arrow shot at her back. Electricity ran threw her body from the shot; it completely fried her suit's system. Shadows released her as she was finally exposed and fell on the floor. Camorouge would just have to rely on her skills. She rolled out of the way from another arrow and Black Canary was quick to follow with another swing.

The fight between Camorouge and Black Canary had taken them dangerously close to the edge of the alleyway and Black Canary had her back almost to the wall, despite her counter offensive.

Camorouge was still open for more attacks though and the heroine was not done.

A quick, rushed blow had opened Camorouge up for another attack and Black Canary obliged her, putting a simple sidekick into the villainess' stomach, doubling her over. Black Canary followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

A few guards rushed over to help take down Batman. Speedy withdrew an arrow and shot it towards a couple of guards. Their swords were shot out their hands.

Raven formed a sword in her hand. She hopped down followed by Robin as they play second defense. During the first blows, Raven concentrated on her defense and let her muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. Her movements were raw yet they had a nice polish touch. She was poised and graceful like a dancer but her strikes were powerful and dangerous. Her moves were kept unpredictable. Robin took noticed; she was trained and trained well. She was at the same stage as him; she had been through the basics and taking on advanced skills.

When the henchman slashed backhanded in a return blow, Raven thrusted her blade vertically and caught it before it cut her in half. She kicked at the man behind her while she blocked from another man that came from the left.

Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, Robin ran up and back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards the henchmen. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards his opponents and just before he reached the swordsmen, Robin flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Robin opted to wrap his feet around the man's neck instead.

The maneuver caught the man off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again.

Robin gave him an apologetic shrug mid air. As if to say, "sorry" for what was going to come next. He flipped the man and threw him into another, taking them both down.

Robin used his momentum in a creative way, rather than piling into his opponent. He jerked to the right to avoid an attack and swung around the next henchwoman rushing him. Then, when he was directly behind his opponent, Robin grabbed the henchmen, jumped into the air and angled his body towards the ground, putting the weight of his jump into a powerful throw.

The henchman was pulled off her feet violently and was thrown across the floor. She skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. She was stopped by the other end of the alley floor, about five feet from the wall at the back of the other side. A groan escaped her lips as the pain from the attack started setting in and then enabled her useless.

"It's in here!" Raven called out to him. Robin turned to see the adults fighting with the two mercenaries. They're nasty moves were giving the heroes a run for their money. He took it upon himself to go with Raven. He couldn't just leave her to go alone in there. He took initiative and went with Raven. She ran into the building with Robin not too far behind her.

They snuck into the building. There were only a couple of people standing by as everyone was outside dealing with the commotion. "Maybe we should wait-," Robin started.

"No. Everyone is busy outside and we can't wait for someone else to be called in," she explained.

Shadows rose up from the ground and grabbed a guard to swing him across the building's backroom. The other guard looked towards that direction with his weapon drawn. Robin came up from behind; he jumped and kicked him in the head. There was no one else in the way, _finally_

"See? Easy," Raven said. The two went up to an unusual metal door. It was a sore thumb in a store and if no one else came back to look, no one would have notice it.

Raven started punching in numbers. Her fingers pressed code after code and button after button.

 _ **Access Granted**_

They were in! She started to get nervous; maybe she could finally stop her search, maybe this was the end. They opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a large computer that almost took up the small room along with a couple of boxes and a chair. Robin immediately sat down on the chair. He could probably do this faster than her.

"Can you hack it?" Raven asked as she stood guard by the door.

Robin answered, "Yeah. It should be a piece of cake." The mainframe looked simple to bypass. There was definitely some expert computer work in the security system but nothing he can't break. Just got to give him a couple more seconds… He was in! "Alright, I got it!" He actually did it! He really had a knack for it. They didn't call him the boy wonder for no reason after all

Raven approached the computer. Robin went away and try to find the right code for the file. "Try JL219," she said. Robin turned and gave her look. "Just do it, ok? We don't have all the time in the world."

Robin typed it in and a file popped up. He clicked it on and behold to unecrypted folder to his surprise. There was the list of every Justice League member and to his better knowledge most of them were correct. "I just need to take it and destroy it through their entire system," Robin said. He inserted an unique flash drive into the computer

Raven shrugged. "That's fine by me." She didn't care what happened as long as she could get what she wanted.

"Alright I think I got it!" With the right technology, he was able to receive the information.

"Don't destroy it yet! I need to see where my mother is," Raven reminded him.

Robin asked, "Do you have a name or something?"

"Angela."

He typed it in. "There's a few. Don't you know her last name?"

Raven ignored him and looked at the computer. She typed in a few buttons of her own. "There." She clicked on a picture of a young girl. Her file blew up on the screen.

She looked so… young. She couldn't have been older than eighteen. Her eyes were wide with curiosity but not with innocence. She had such a sad look in her eye. She looked _so much_ like her. Their hair flowed the same way with the same widow's peak. She was a little pale but didn't have the same inhuman skin tone she had.

Angela Roth. Her last name was Roth. Raven didn't know how she felt when that name rolled off her tongue. She was seventeen when she went missing fourteen years ago. She was so young and so naïve.

She clicked on another button to dig deeper into her file. Last seen in Gotham! Last seen…

Raven eyes widened and her shoulder slunk. Last seen dead.

 _ **Police reports indicated they found a dead body of a young lady who recently gave birth. Dental records and eyewitnesses identify Jane Doe as Angela Roth. Killer has not been found and the case was labeled cold**_

She was dead… Shadows wrapped around the room as it darkened. He lied to her. They stretched out and crept outside the door way. The streets were blackening like vision. Her fists clenched as she looked down. She closed her eyes. Darkness widened throughout the building. She could feel the blood pumping in her ears.

"I'm sorry." A hand touched her shoulder. It was warm. It was like smooth hot chocolate coming down your throat as enlightened your taste buds. It was a nice cup of chamomile tea before bed or a heated blanket when you settle in bed after a long, cold day. Shadows retreated into the corners and darkness calmed for another day.

She took out the flash drive and handed it to Robin. "A deal's a deal. You can destroy it," she whispered. She sounded so disappointed. He could hear it drip from her voice. He implanted the virus into the system. Robin looked back at the girl. She looked so disappointed but… not sad.

"Robin," a stern voice called out. He turned to see Batman in the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I got it done and the list." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" Robin held out the flash drive. Batman looked at him and then Raven.

"Because she almost took us out!" Speedy exclaimed as he appeared. "She attacked us!" He pointed at Raven. She turned around to the heroes surrounding.

"Which made Sportsmaster get away," Batman said as he scowled down at the teenager.

Robin was confused. "She was right here the whole time and I'm fine" He figured someone needed to give her a break. She just found out her mother gone and he knew how it feels to lose a parent young.

"Well who else can bend shadows and snap three people's neck?" Speedy accused.

Green Arrow and Black Canary examined the two guards outside the computer room. They were ghostly white. Their jaws were unhinged in an unnatural way. Eyes rolled to back of their heads. Their hands were reaching out and bones stuck in a sickly way.

Black Canary looked the young girl as she looked frightened but not by them.

Raven held her hands. "I-I didn't mean to!" she stuttered as she backed further into the computer.

"I know." Black Canary said as she pushed passed the boys. "You don't have full control." She put her hands on her shoulders as she knelt down to her eye level. "It's ok."

 **Gotham City, June 15** **th** **10:32 pm**

Raven stood back as the heroes circled around to have their little meeting. They were gathered on top of the roof as the police and ambulance circled around the appliance store. Camorouge was being shifted off to jail with the rest of the goons.

Raven stared over the city. Somewhere in this city, she was born and somewhere in this city, Angela died. Angela died and Raven wasn't left with any answers. She stepped on the edge on the building as she looked away from all the commotion and all the hassle. She was going to be in some deep shit.

"Don't go anywhere," Green Arrow said as he glared at her. She put her hands up in a defensive position. She knew how to pick her battles. She plopped down on the edge. She could run from whatever prison they lock her up in. They didn't know everything about her powers. The inhibitors could only cancel out what they knew right? She could be sneaky about it…

"Hey." Black Canary stepped behind her. "Mind if I join you?" Raven shrugged. She didn't care. Black Canary took a seat next to her. They looked out at the city. There were so many bad things that took place there but it was their home. "I'm sorry about your mother." She shrugged again

Raven pulled her knees to her chest. She never turned to face the blond heroine.

"I was so close," Raven whispered.

"I'm sure your mom was a great woman," she tried to reassure her.

Raven's dug her nails into her arms. "I don't know. I've never met her."

"And I'm sure she loved you."

"No, she didn't." She quickly shut down whatever pitiful speech she was trying to give her. Raven didn't feel pity but understanding from the older woman; she just couldn't stand cliché pep talks.

"You don't know that," Black Canary said softly.

Raven didn't respond to that. "I just wanted some answers. Who was she? Is Raven the name she gave me or someone else? I didn't know her so it's not like I'm sad that I found this out. I just-," She couldn't wrap her head around it. "This whole plan was stupid."

Dinah stared down at her. The young girl had skill and so much potential. "I don't think so. You cared and had enough heart to search for her. You didn't quit no matter what even though you were face to face with Batman himself" she joked. Raven smirked. That was also stupid. "Robin said you knew what exactly to look for. I saw you fight too. You were trained."

Raven frowned. That was even more stupid. If she wasn't being so rash and so impatient. She was impatient for no reason; her mother was dead. She pulled her mask down from her face. She revealed a tired expression and grey skin.

"I was trained by the League of Assassins." That was twist Black Canary wasn't expecting but made sense the more she thought about it. "They took me in and trained me. He said- Ra's Al Ghul said he knew where my mother was. I waited and I waited but he wasn't giving me any answers. He was bluffing; he was lying… I was in control at first but my powers are increasing faster than I can put a handle on. Peter Marrot. He was scum; he turned people in to be executed by the Assassins but his wife was so sweet. I met her when I was sent to protect them while they moved. She made me cookies to thank me for my hard work. She was so excited about her baby and raising her with Peter but now..." She said sweet as if it was a foreign words. She looked down at her hands.

Dinah "Black Canary" Laurel Lance remember blowing everyone's eardrums the first time her canary cry emerged. Half the class remained deaf and some of them didn't make it to their next birthday. She remembered feeling all the regret that circled around her and the dread the weighed her down when she found out her mother died. She rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. Canary touch felt like so relaxing like a calm breeze whisking her worries away.

"You know I saw you on the news once?" Raven said as she finally looked at the heroine. "I remember how you took all those men down. You were poised and in control. They were bigger than you, maybe stronger but not better. I always looked up to that," Raven admitted. They smiled at each other. Black Canary felt so…homey. It was nice…

"Alright, I think we figured out what to do with you." Green Arrow, Batman, Speedy, and Robin all walked towards the girls. The two stood up. "As soon as you tell us everything-,"

"She was raised by the League of Assassins. They lied to her about her mother so she was forced to stay with them," Black Canary said curtly. They widened their eyes.

Green Arrow snapped out of his stupor. "Well, you don't have any control of your powers. Star Labs have a-,"

"I'll train her." Black Canary said.

"What?!"

A twist of occurrence made everyone look her with shocked expressions "We were talking. I think she could be a good hero; she can save a lot of lives."

"Are you crazy? Did you see what she did?" Green Arrow approached her

She put her hands on her hips. "Crazy?" She glared at him and dared him to say another word. Green Arrow turned to Batman for some assistant. The Dark Knight wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole.

Batman didn't know about this. She would be hunt down by the Assassins if they weren't too careful but she was also hiding something. If she was willing to open up to Canary now, why not more later? He also had to do his own research on Angela Roth...

"She needs protection from the Assassins. They'll come after her and I'm not letting her be locked up. Star Labs is just another prison. She's needs guidance and proper training. She'll get it with me." She was right and she knew they knew she was right.

 _Train with Canary and be a hero?_ She couldn't believe what she heard. Could she do it? Could she be better than her parents? It did sound pleasing to her.

 **Egypt, June 15** **th** **11:51 pm**

"So I lost the Gem?" Ra's Al Ghul clinched his wine glass as he looked out his window.

"Yes. We're sorry sir," a member said nervously.

Her power was becoming overwhelming but it was a power he found useful. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. He planned his next steps carefully.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter! Raven's past will be explained down the road. I will enjoy all the criticism if anyone is willing to dish it out! Next chapter is the start of the series! I hope switching from different POVs wasn't too confusing. See you soon!_

 _Peace~_


	4. Episode 1

_Hello everyone! This chapter starts two years later from Black Canary and Raven's team up and the start of the Young Justice Series. I tried my best to merge Raven in the series as if her presence isn't new there. I'll be back to edit and fix any grammar issues later. My computer will be going into a shop for a day!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Episode 1: Independence Day**

* * *

 _ **2 years later...**_

 **Gotham City July 4 12:00 EDT**

It was a beautiful day in the park. A father and son were playing ball. A young college student was going on a jog. A family was enjoying a picnic and another was enjoying a barbecue.

However the peace was soon disturbed. Screams were heard as people ran away frantically. A blast hurried across the grass field and struck the scared citizens. A few were frozen in place.

"Enjoying family time? My family has other plans"

The family was frozen in horror. Mr. Freeze slid down the ice hill he created. His weapon charged to strike again until a batarang came from left and striked him in the face. He was left distracted and a frown on his face.

"Batman I was wondering when you would-,"

A laughter rang through the park and echoed through Mr. Freeze's helmet. As he turned around, Robin jumped on top of his head and pushed off of him with his feet. He landed in a pose and smirk on his face. He quickly discharged his discs from his utilities belt tossed it at the villains face while he plopped down the ground.

"Oh boy wonder. The bats sent you to haul me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." He said with a smile as if he was toying with the idea of an easy defeat.

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry here" Robin said with an impatient expression. Mr. Freeze shook his head at the youth today. He prepared to stand up to face his opponent. Mr. Freeze positioned his weapon to bring the boy down.

"Kids- always in a hurry"

Robin said in a sing-song voice, "I'm not talking to you."

Batman jumped from behind the frozen rock. He dark figure blocked out the sun. The enemy turned towards the Dark Knight. His helmet was punch through and glass shattered as it sprinkled out onto the grass and into his eyes.

 **Star City July 4, 9:01 PDT**

Traffic was normal today in the city. People passed the on the bridge with delight or seldom to their families. It was their day off from work and they were ready to relax.

A blue figure jumped in the middle of the road and sparked a giant icicle to sprout up. A car was flung off his course and another hurriedly turned to avoid it but crashed into another car.

Icicle Jr laughed manically as he sprayed horror across the highway.

Arrows rained down from the sky. Several hit the giant block he created while one was able to hit his shoulder. They all beeped until they exploded. His shoulder was blown to smithereens then an explosion hit his face. He turned to the people who dared to face him.

On top of the bridge stood Green Arrow and his partner Speedy as they drew another arrow.

Icicle Jr smirked as his arms gathered up ice shards. "Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." His shards were so big and heavy that they weighed his arms down. With his strength, Junior threw the icicles at the partners in crime.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy questioned. They blasted their arrows to the upcoming bullets of ice. However a few got a way and were heading towards the hero. They quickly ran out of the way to avoid being frozen. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

The two ran down the wires on the bridge. They ducked, weaved and jumped over the ice shards assaulting them. They shot out arrows and Icicle Jr raised up a block of ice to block the attack. However the arrows exploded, creating an opening for Junior's face. Speedy ran and jumped over the bullets of ice shot towards him as he pulled out an arrow. He drew it and aimed at Icicle jr's face and the arrow punched him across the jaw. He was left knocked out

Green Arrow stood above the young villain. He laughed, "Kid had a glass jaw."

Speedy didn't want to stand there all day. "Hilarious. Can we go? Today's the day."

 **Pearl Harbor July 4, 6:02 HST**

Aquaman dodged out from each blasts. Killer Frost blasted out a cold blow. He jumped down from each level of the ship to rush Killer Frost but he was captured in her attack and solid ice formed around his body. Aqualad jumped from behind and over the king to take down the villainess.

"Don't tell me you're not excited" Aquaman said as he broke out of the block of ice with his brute strength. He ran across the deck to help take the woman down.

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand," the young Alantian responded.

They dodged and weaved through her blasts. Aqualad jumped out of the way. He bent the water to his need and formed a weapon to face Killer Frost. She tried blasting the teenager but he blocked it with his water weapon and it encased them in solid ice.

He deemed the usefulness in the situation and broke it over her chin and sent her flying across the boat.

Killer Frost yelled out as she fell to her defeat. Aqualad put his weapon away and turned to his king that approached him

"Well?" the king said with his hand on his hips and knowing look.

Aqualad smiled. "Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

 **Las Vegas July 4, 10:21 EDT**

A gang of men dragged off boxes from a back of the building to a truck. They were preparing for another shipment. Must have been boxes of guns and knives.

"Little late for a delivery, don't you think?" The men turned around to face two ladies standing on top of their truck. Black Canary jumped onto one of the men. She grabbed him by the shoulders and as she flipped to the ground, she threw him across the alley. She twisted her body to kick a man from behind.

Raven summoned a staff into her hands with the shadows. She jumped onto the ground and landed between two boys that rushed at her. She swung her bow to push one away with powerful blow that was too close and cracked the head of the other criminal. She flipped out of the way of an attacking man. She dipped and delivered a swift kick under his leg. She butted her staff against his head with a harsh hit to knock him out.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a couple of goons pull out their guns. "That's cute," she said amusingly. As they were about to shoot Black Canary, a shadow shot up from the ground and blocked all the bullets that rained down. The shadows twisted into tentacles, reached out and grabbed the guns from their hands. The darkness crushed the weapons and let it dropped to the ground in pieces.

Black Canary flipped towards the goons. She landed on her feet between the two and clocked them both upside their chins. She smiled at her handiwork but noticed the truck was driving away. She stepped out and breathed in deep to let out her infamous canary cry. Raven nonchalantly covered her ears as she stepped towards her mentor. The screeched broke down the truck and deafened the driver. As soon as Black Canary was done with her screech, Raven raised the shadows to drag the truck back towards them along with the people inside of it.

"So how do you feel about today?" Black Canary said. She looked at her partner in crime.

Raven was dressed in a full body suit with knee high boots and grey gloves to cover her hands. She sported a jacket much like her mentor but with a hood to shadow most of her face. She changed since Black Canary took her on as her student. She had an array of confidence, new attitude and slightly different views. They agreed and disagreed on plenty of stuff, learned a lot about one another, and they also connected on a deeper level since they joined together.

Raven shrugged as she dismissed her staff into the shadows. "I'm just grateful I'm not in jail." Canary laughed.

 **Central City July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Red and yellow blurs ran around Captain Cold as he tried to blast the assailants.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?"

He tried another blasts but it only hit a building

"Come one! We don't have time for this!" Kid Flash said impatiently as he wrapped his goggles around his head. He ran towards the villain as he risked his shoulder while it got blasted by the freezing gun. Kid Flash swooped in and snatched the gun from his hand. He skidded on the ground as he stopped himself.

Captain Cold couldn't grab his second gun fast enough. Flash fist contacted his cheek bone and crushed it as he fell to the ground.

"Oh calm down, Kid" Flash said as he smirked down at the villain.

Kid Flash walked towards him "Oh please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even. No. No way! Today is the day!" Kid Flash flashed an excited grin at his mentor.

 **Washington, D.C. July 4, 14:00 EDT**

All the young heroes stood with their mentors as they were prepared to be welcomed into the Justice League. Robin with his father, Speedy with his partner in crime, Aqualad with his king and Raven with her teacher.

Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder as he flashed a quick smile of pride "Today's the day."

Green Arrow said to young heroes, "Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Black Canary said as she nudged Raven. The teenage girl smiled at her mentor as she was trusted to be welcomed into a whole new possibilities of acts of heroism.

"Oh, man!" They turned around as Flash and his sidekick sped up behind from behind. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Flash sparked an amused glance.

They walked down the pathway to the entrance of the Hall of Justice. They passed by the cheering and grateful citizens.

"Is that Batman?"

"Look, it's Black Canary and her sidekick! She's so hot…" Someone tried to whisper but not too well.

"Which one?"

"Both!"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr"

"His name's Speedy"

"No. That's Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well, that makes no sense…"

They all chose to ignore the whispers and Raven tried to cover up her laughter. Green Arrow trusted his girlfriend but always had a sprang of jealousy that he couldn't calm down. It was heated and green; there was no mistaking what she felt.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow whispered to his partner.

Speedy replied, "I was born ready."

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said to his peers. They've never all been together. They would usually partner with each other randomly on missions and common villains. "It would be a pleasure to work with you, as well, Raven." He never got to know the shadow user as much as rest. Her and Black Canary usually did espionage work and broke up pretty big gangs.

She mused with a purr, "Well, I hope we do." The black teen blushed at her antics. She nudged him to show she was only teasing. She always liked to make people uncomfortable. It was one of her secret weapons.

Kid Flash frowned for a second but quickly changed the subject. "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" he said with his boyish excitement.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy said harshly as if he was stabbed.

Raven nudged Kid Flash. "You pushed the sidekick button. He can get easily triggered." she said as she smirked at the speedy red head but he didn't look her in the eye.

"I can hear you," Speedy said as he glared down at the girl.

She stuck her tongue out. "I didn't think I was whispering." She winked at her serious counterpart. Robin snickered. Raven always knew how to get under their skins. People could chalk it up to her empathic powers or her teasing, sarcastic humor.

"Sorry…First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash explained as his excitement got the better of him

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin mused

They entered the hall and there stood magnificent statues of the original members of the Justice League. The large statue felt as they looked. Big… It was such a small word but the right one. The superheroes of this world were the protectors, the defenders, the guardians and to simply put it, they were the heroes. They were more than a person; they were a symbol, a beacon.

"Oh…maybe that's why," Robin said with a wide eyes. He took it all in. He thought he was ready for this type responsibility. He was trained by the greatest detective for Christ's sakes and grew up in Gotham! He's been through hell when he watched his parents passed. He could face anything that was thrown at him.

Batman typed in a code on the padlock. The doors opened to a large room with windows acting as the ceiling. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter were already in the room accessing the computer

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Raven, welcome. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery and of course, our library," Batman said as he stepped out the way to let the young partners step inside.

"Make yourselves at home." Black Canary pushed Raven towards the massive mountain of books. She always knew what she liked.

Kid Flash was quick to jump on the couch and laid down on the comfy cushions with a smile on his face. Raven made her way towards the high stacks of books on the shelves. It was every book nerd's wet dream. Robin sat the computer chair with an excited grin as he watched the tornado user and Aqualad just took it all in.

Speedy wasn't impressed.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman told the senior League members. He turned to the young heroes. "We shouldn't be long."

 _ **Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6.**_

"That's it?" Speedy said before any of the members could move. They stopped to turn to the displeased boy. Raven put the book down she was skimming through. She could feel his red, hot anger drip out. She walked to him, guessing she had to do damage control. "You promised us a real look inside, not some glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step. You're granted access few others get," Aquaman explained.

"Oh, really?" He pointed at the bystanders taking pictures on the other side. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

Raven put a hand on his arm. She let a wave of her energy passed through her to him. She knew how much it helped. She said to him, "Speedy, you have to calm down. We can talk about this."

"Roy, you need to be patient." Green Arrow tried to reassure but he wasn't helping. Raven rolled her eyes. She swore Oliver always knew to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

The young archer was fired up again. "What I need is respect," he gritted out. He turned to rest of the young proteges. He turned to them for their understanding. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, they're treating us like sidekicks" That word left a bad taste in his mouth. "We deserve better than this!" He was hoping to spark some type of outrage but all he got was stupor looks from the rest. "You're kidding me, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League."

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." He didn't see the big deal the hot head was causing.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ! I bet you don't even know!" He couldn't believe how left in the dark everyone else was in.

Kid Flash blew out a puff of air. He said, "You're crazy, this is-,"

"No, he's right," Raven said with an unimpressed look. "It's that big satellite thing in space." She circled her finger into the air.

Speedy jumped on that. Someone had to see what he was talking about. "Yes! This place is just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

The League glared at Green Arrow. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception," the hero said but he was met with a scowl from Batman. "Or not… but why am I the only one in trouble?!"

Black Canary defended herself. "I literally can't lie to Raven," she said as she reminded them of her partner's empathy abilities. She was also met with a scowl. "What? You did lie."

Aquaman tried to take control of the situation. He turned to the young archer. "You're not helping your case, son. Stand down or-,"

"Or what?" They all knew damn well they weren't going to do a thing. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He pointed and glared at Green Arrow with disappointment. Raven could also feel his wavering emotions. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore. Guess they're right about you guys. You're not ready."

Raven could tell he was hurt. He was betrayed and felt humiliated "Roy-,"

"No, Raven, not this time!" The two had run into each other the most with Green Arrow and Black Canary always pairing up with one another. After everything that happened in Gotham on that fateful night, over the past two years, they were able to become good friends and Raven was always there to calm him down but there was too much emotions boiling up in him like a water heater ready to explode. It was the last straw.

He left and pushed passed the members. He was gone on his own.

"Superman to Justice League." The screened flashed up as a picture of Superman appeared. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire"

Batman rested a finger on his chin. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-,"

"Zatara to Justice League." The sorcerer appeared on the screen. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to block out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?"

The big man answered. "It's a small fire. Local authorities have to it under control"

Batman rendered, "Then Cadmus can wait." He called out to all of the members. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He faced the teenagers as they stood up and ready to suit up. "Stay put," he ordered.

"But we can help! This is a League mission!" Kid Flash protested.

Flash tried to explain, "You're not trained-,"

"Then what were we doing with you the whole time?" Robin argued.

"That's not it. You're not trained to work with _this_ team," Flash said.

"There will be other missions when you're ready" Black Canary said as she squeezed Raven's shoulder. She knew what it meant; she was being left in charge of damage control but to be honest, she was little bitter about Roy.

"But for now, stay put." Batman put his foot down. The League members transported out of the Hall as they left the young partners behind.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like-," Robin stammered.

"Sidekicks?" Raven finished as she plopped down on the couch's arm. Everyone's emotions were running wild. It was a little suffocating. She didn't particularly care about the situation. Her circumstances were different from everybody else. Black Canary respected her enough to tell her the truth and prepared her for it, no matter her excuse to the League that she couldn't lie to her. Honestly, her mentor could have, Raven wouldn't have pushed; she was patient. Black Canary knew her like the back her own hand. Raven was also grateful for everything she did for her. She was only there for her mentor. Sure, she wanted to be a hero but a member of the Justice League? She didn't know about that.

Kid Flash looked at her. "You knew? About the Satellite? Why didn't you tell me- I mean us?" he questioned. Raven rolled her eyes; he was as smooth as ever.

"I just figured you were going to find out or be told eventually. Sooner than this at least," Raven said as she laid back to spread out on the couch. "Also, I didn't think it was my place."

Kid Flash crossed his arms. _Well, you used to…_

 _Used to, Wally._ He almost forgot she could read minds; she would hardly do it. He knew she just didn't want to start another argument and she shut it down right there. It felt like such a long time ago; he almost forgot her touch in his head.

Aqualad felt so much disappointment. "My mentor, my king, I can't believe he doesn't trust me." Was there something he did wrong? What warrant such a wall to be built between them?

"I can't believe they didn't trust us with the basics." Robin threw his hands in the air. "What else are they hiding from us?"

Kid Flash kicked his feet. He was so upset he didn't know what to do. "I have a better question: why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Raven could feel everyone mulling in disappointment, anger and betrayal. She was supposed to help, right? "Well," she nodded her head to the computer. "What about Project Cadmus?" So she did. Robin smirked at her.

He rushed to the computer. "I bet I can find out!" He typed on the key board. _**Access Denied**_. "Heh. Want to bet?" He proceeded to hack the computer.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked as he walked over to Robin's side. He thought Justice League systems were supposed to be the most secure thing on the planet.

"Same system as the Batcave" _**Access Granted.**_ "Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate. Think you can get us all there?" Robin asked as he turned to Raven.

Aqualad mused, "Solve their case before that do. I would almost be like poetic justice"

"Of course, it's not too far," Raven answered. "I can get us all there in a couple of minutes"

Aqualad frowned and said, "They said to stay put." He never disobeyed an order before but his teenage rebellion began to rise.

"For the sun mission, not this!" Robin said. He was ready; he didn't come here for a playdate.

Aqualad wasn't so sure to jump on the band wagon. Robin was so quick to get himself in trouble and Raven never intended to stop him. He never thought she would stop any of them from doing something like this. However, it was just a fire and an investigation. He believed that could handle this even though their mentors didn't. That thought stung a little. He nodded at the two.

"Wait, does this mean we're going?" Kid Flash said excitedly. Raven raised her hand. Shadows gathered to form a solid disc above the ground. There was no time to lose.

"Hop on."

 **Cadmus Washington, D.C. July 4, 14:21 EDT**

A building was lightened up by flames. Firefighters fought to keep the flames low.

"Help! Get us down!" Scientists shouted from the second floor window. An explosion abrupted and it sent two of the scientists flying. A yellow and red blur ran past the firemen and up the building. Kid Flash ran up the building as he caught the men in lab coats. He tossed them on the ceiling as he tripped and held on to the edge of the roof.

"It's what's his name- Flash boy!"

"It's Kid Flash!" He called out. "Why is that so hard?" He flipped inside the one the windows that weren't engulfed in flames.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad said.

"Yup," Raven said as she gathered shadows. The darkness crawled up the building and formed a solid platform in front of the scientists. "Hurry and climb on!" She ordered. They hoped on the platform and Raven lowers them to safety. They quickly ran from burning building to the arms of the local ambulance.

"We need a plan. Robin-," A laughter erupted as the boy wonder swung in after the speedster. "Of course." Aqualad turned to the local firefighters. "I'm going to borrow this." He used his water manipulating skills to make the water sprout with a powerful force to both windows that illuminated flames. They extinguished faster than what the local authorities could do. Raven lowered the rest of the survivors from the windows and pulled them out of the building.

"Thanks! We appreciate the help," the firefighter said as Aqualad lowered his grip on the hose water.

Raven answered, "No problem. We're going to see if there's any other survivors." She formed a disc below her and Aqualad's feet to raise them up to window where Kid Flash and Robin disappeared into.

They were hoisted up and looked through the window to see the two peeking through files. "Thanks for the help," Aqualad said sarcastically as he climbed through the window followed by Raven.

"You guys got it covered," Robin said as he fingered through the files. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember? There might be-," An elevator binged. The young heroes turned their heads to look outside the door. A shadowed figure disappeared behind the closing doors of the elevator.

"Shouldn't elevators should be locked down during a fire?" Kid Flash asked. "And am I the only who saw the horns?"

They hurried to the elevator. Robin began to search and match the description for the elevator. "Just like I thought, this is an express elevator. Why would they need this be on a two story building?" He wondered.

Raven rested her hand on the elevator door. She closed her eyes as she concentrated her powers to feel energy through the building. She could feel the boys' familiar energy but in the depths of the ground there were connected beings swarming around. "Maybe, because there's a bunch of lifeforms underground." She opened her eyes to see the boys looking at each other.

Aqualad used his enhanced strength to pry open the doors as Raven stepped out of the way. The elevator doors opened to reveal a deep, long path for the elevator. Robin was quick to shoot out his grappling hook and lowered himself through the darkness of the pathway. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed him on his rope _That was so god damn dumb…_ Raven thought.

Raven used the shadows to create another solid platform to step on and followed the rest of them.

Robin zoomed down as far he could go. "I'm at the end of my rope." He observed. He swung himself to the nearest elevator door opened his hacking program. "Bypassing security…" Aqualad jumped next to Robin and helped Kid Flash over the edge. Raven joined them on her ride down.

"Oh, man. I should've caught a free ride with you," Kid Flash said as he shook his head.

Raven shrugged. "Yeah, I am smarter than you," she teased.

"That's not what I-,"

Aqualad interrupted, "Raven, do you feel anything here?"

"Yeah, I think this is where I feel the most," she answered.

Robin finished up and said, "Got it. Go." Aqualad pulled the doors apart again to reveal a huge and opened hallway. They all stepped in the sub level but Kid Flash rushed to the other end with his super speed.

Aqualad tried to stop him. "Wait, Kid!" He said in a hushed voice. Raven didn't even bother to stop him. It was no use; that boy was as hardheaded as he was fast. Kid Flash sped down the hall just as he was about to turn the corner he was stopped as giant fists came crashing down. He dodged it and pushed himself to the other side. Giant monsters marched down the hall but didn't notice him. A line of them passed by the teens who were shocked to discover the giants. He zoomed between their legs to join the other four.

Aqualad asked Raven, "Is this what you felt?"

"No, there's more." A little monster propped on top of one of the giants. He caught her eye as soon as his little horns glowed.

A scientist was mixing some chemicals in a dark lab. The compound turned blue and he smiled at the results. He labeled it and put it with the rest. The door behind him beeps to alert him of an incoming visitor.

"Dr. Desmond," a young girl dressed in black and yellow approached him.

"Tell me, Ravager, what part of no interruptions did you not understand? If you're here to tell me what caused the street level fire, it can wait," Dr. Desmond said as he busied himself with the chemicals.

Ravager responded, "Fire department's still cleaning up. I'll begin my investigation as soon as they leave."

He was beginning it get impatient. "Then what?"

"The G-genome on sub-level-,"

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

She gritted her teeth. She tried her best to keep up her professionalism; she didn't want to disappoint him. "No."

"Then the G-gnome is confused," he said dismissively. "Whatever might occur in our faux lab above, the real Cadmus is safe, girl. It is the most secure facility in D.C."

"Well," Ravager crossed her arms. "I'm not about to not get paid because you want to be cocky and end up dead. I have a job to do, too, y'know."

He glared at the young girl. They clashed the moment she replaced last man that was in charge of security. "Fine. Take a squad with you."

A figure appeared from behind. "Might I suggest to leave her g-gnome behind? If violence could occur, then he would certainly be hurt"

"No!" Dr. Desmound was quick to say. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs all other concerns. She will keep hers." He petted his own G-gnome.

"Whatever," Ravager said as she took her leave

The young heroes bypassed another secured door to behold on to a large catalogue of strange beings. They were wrapped in tubes and glowed. They lit up the entire room. The produced static and current flowed through them.

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed," Robin said while his widened at the secret room. All of the young heroes entered the giant, live generator.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things." Kid Flash observed the being trapped in behind glass walks. "Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad had a lightbulb. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth and this Cadmus creates life too."

Robin opened his hacking system again and connected to a computer near by. "Let's find out why."

Raven placed a hand on the glass. "Don't touch that. What if-," Kid Flash rushed to her and grabbed her hand off the tube to prevent her from getting shocked. He quickly pulled away. "Um…"

"I appreciate your concern," she said with a smile. She assured him that she didn't mind. "but they're all connected somehow. It looks like it is by a telepathic link." She stared at the being lighting up with electricity. She looked at them skeptically. "They're…sad."

"They call them genomorphs," Robin said as he pulled up a file. Kid Flash and Raven walked over to him and Aqualad. They pulled in closer to surround the Boy Wonder. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things—super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash said.

"Wait." Robin dug into the secrets even further. "There's something else, Project Kr. Ugh! This file is triple-encrypted."

Raven sensed something. She tried to warn him. "Robin, there's someone coming."

Robin still tried hack into the security. "I can't break in but maybe I can download what I have," he said.

"Make it quick because-,"

"Don't move!" a voice came from behind. Robin continued to download the file. They turned to be greeted with a group of genomorphs and a young girl with a single katana. Her masked covered her face but not her long, undistinguished white hair wrapped in a pony tail. A line formed on Raven's face. Her energy felt- _That better not be who I think that is…_ "You're trespassing. Oh, it's a bunch of sidekicks."

Kid Flash defended themselves. "We're not sidekicks! And why are you creating living weapons?" He questioned the young girl. He didn't know how much involved she was; she was around his age after all. It didn't seem like she would be in charge of all this but you never know these days.

She smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know? Bring them down, hard!" She ordered the group of creatures to attack. Robin threw down a smoke bomb to create a diversion. He jumped over the whole squadron of monsters and swung himself passed them.

Kid Flash dodged an attack from a genomorph and weaved away from another. Aqualad kicked one back and punched another one jumping towards him. Raven quickly lifted the shadows to create a small wall between her and an attacking monster. It happened so fast the creature ran into it.

 _Behind!_ Raven formed a sword in her hand with the shadows and quickly turned around to block an attack. She clashed with another sword ready to take her out. "It's been awhile, Raven." She said her name with venom.

"Rose," Raven greeted with a hard stare. The girl growled at her and kicked her in the stomach to push her back. She sent the young hero to the ground. Raven rolled and went back on her feet.

"It's Ravager now," she corrected as she ran to the heroine. She swung her sword downward to slice through Raven's head. Raven dodged and formed a black shield in front of her to block Ravager's quick blow. Raven pushed the young opponent yards away with her shield.

Kid Flash grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the fight. They ran with Aqualad out of the generator room and around the corner to the entrance. They saw Robin punch in codes to open the elevator.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash shouted at him. He didn't appreciate being ditched.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Sometimes Raven just wanted to slap the kid.

There were genomorphs running towards them but Raven lifted her hand to form a dark barrier between them. Robin got the elevator to come down and open. They quickly piled in and the doors closed as Raven put down the shield.

Aqualad noticed something. "We're heading down?"

"Dude, out is up," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah? Did you forget about Project Kr? It's downstairs on sublevel 52. We got to check it out. Building an army, remember?" Robin argued with Kid Flash. They were there to investiage and solve the League's case. They were there to show them-

"This is out of control," Aqualad said with his head low. "Perhaps we should contact the League."

Robin frowned. "And what? Be treated like some kid again?"

"I know but-,"

"Shut up!" Raven silenced them. She could be scary when she's mad and she knew they knew it. "It doesn't matter." The elevator doors opened. "We're already here. There's no use getting mad about it."

Kid Flash rushed the end of the hallway as he was presented two separate pathways. Robin and Raven ran after him as Aqualad sighed but he followed them afterwards.

"So which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. "creepy hallway number one or creepy hall number two."

"Hey!" a genomorph with long horns approached them. He raised couple of the tanks with telekinesis and threw it towards the young heroes. They guessed it was creepy hallway number two. The teenagers ducked from the cans as they hit the wall and caused an explosion.

Kid Flash ran ahead with his super speed. He sped down the hallway as young black woman was exiting out a steel door. He tried to stop himself from running her over but he ended up skidding and made her trip over him. He looked up to notice the sign on the door read Kr. He thought quick on his feet and lifted one of the thick, metal blocks that stood by. He pushed it in between the closing door to slow it.

He turned to the rest of young protoges running away from the genomorphs. "Guys, hurry up!" He squeezed through the small opening. Robin, Aqualad and Raven jumped in after him. Raven blew the metal block away with her umbrakinesis from the doorway allowing it to close the chasing weapons out.

Robin hacked into the door's system. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad said with frustration.

"Uh, guys," Kid Flash said. "You might want to see this." He pushed a button to turn on the lights to reveal a teenage boy with charcoal hair in a white suit. A symbol rested on his body, the symbol of Superman.

Of course. Kr was the atomic symbol for krypton. There was only one kryptonian they knew about and that certainly wasn't him. Aqualad ordered, "Robin, hack." The Boy Wonder quickly knocked out of stupor to get information. "Raven, can you read anything?" Raven stepped outside the barrier line to get closer to the glass prison.

Robin was able to get into the file. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown… in 16 weeks?" He said in shock. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

Aqualad corrected him, "Stolen from Superman."

"There's no way the big guy is ok with this!" Kid Flash couldn't believe the audacity someone had to do that but that brought up another question. "How did they get his DNA?"

Robin looked through the file. "It doesn't say but he's wearing a solar suit that allows him to absorb yellow sun 24/7"

"And those creatures?" Aqualad asked as he gestured to three G-gnomes placed above the clone's head

"Telepathically sending him an education from history to fighting moves," Raven said as she able to require the information through the telepathic link. She stepped closer to the tube and touched the glass that stood between her and this Superboy. She closed her eyes as she felt every emotion and hope that circled within the clone. He had hopes and dreams just like any other person, just like anyone who wasn't born just sixteen weeks ago. However, she sensed deep confusion within him. He was born for a purpose and wanted fulfill it but he longed for more.

"They're making a slave out of- well, Superman's son!" Kid Flash felt a pang of disgust wretch through his body.

Raven opened her eyes but didn't release her connection. "He's more than just a mindless clone. He has feelings. We can't keep him down here."

Aqualad concluded. "Now we contact the League." Everyone seemed to agree. They tried to use their electronic devices but all they got was static.

"We're in too deep, literally," Robin said as he couldn't get a hold of Batman. Raven let go of Superboy and tried to reach her mentor through her mind but as soon as she turned her back the little G-gnomes' horns glowed read.

Raven said, "I can't reach Black Canary. She's way too out of my telepathic range."

Aqualad mauled over the possibilities and moral battles. "Set him free. Do it," he told Robin. The Boy Wonder wasted no time to bypass the security and let the clone step out of the tube. The glass lifted out of the way and the clone of Superman was set free.

However, as soon as he opened his eyes, he charged towards Aqualad, passed everyone else and jumped on the young Alantian. He landed on top of Aqualad and punched on his jaw left and right. Kid Flash rushed to grab his right arm before he could lay another hand on Aqualad and Robin grabbed his left. They struggled to keep him from causing anymore harm.

"Whoa, there! Just hang on," Kid Flash tried to stop him. "We're on your side!" But Superboy flung him across the room and made him crash into a bunch of test tubes. He grabbed Robin and tossed him off of him and elbowed him directly in the head. He was going to punch Aqualad again but he was wrapped by darkness. Shadows formed around his body and pulled him off the Alantian. His body slammed against the wall as the shadows acted as his restraint.

Raven stepped forward as she held onto him. She didn't know how well she could hold back Kryptonian strength. He struggled to break loose from the hold.

"We're trying to help you!" she said as her hands were raised to keep the shadows in hold as long as she could. She looked to her left to see Robin and Kid Flash knocked out on the ground. Aqualad rubbed his head as he was going to suffer from a severe headache. "Listen to me, Superboy. You have dreams and hopes; we can help you achieve that!"

He growled. He was going to be persuade by some liar. He shouldn't be. Raven wasn't going to let him go that easily. She sent her energy on to him. She sent him trust, understanding, and empathy. She made him feel her genuine emotion. He started to struggle less but he was still being stubborn. Something was sending messages to his mind… Oh, right.

"Aqualad," she turned to the boy. He was ready to attack if Superboy ever broke free of the hold. "Those genomorphs are sending telepathic messages. It's interfering with-,"

The door was thrown back by one of the monstrous giants from earlier. It flew and slammed right into the Alantian. A roar was heard as Raven was attacked by Ravager. She swung her sword at the young heroine. Raven threw a shadow in front of her to block Ravager. It weakened her hold on the clone and he was able to break free. Ravager swung at her again and sent a powerful kick to knock Raven back to other side. She disappeared into the dark corners.

Superboy lifted the torn door from the Alantian body. Aqualad groaned as he struggled to get up. However, the kryptonian slammed his foot into his face, knocking him out.

Ravager went to retrieve the shadow user but found she was gone. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her sword.

* * *

 _The fight scene with Black Canary and Raven was inspired from an episode in the Justice League series. I just want to clear up that I'm skipping a few things on purpose. There will be a chapter to explain Raven's training and her relationship with Dinah clearly. And yes, I replaced Guardian with Ravager and I hope you stick around to learn more about her fate. I'm surprised she's not used in more animation. I think I only seen her Teen Titans Go when I was watching my nephew but correct me if I'm wrong at any time!_

 _Peace~_


	5. Episode 2

_Hello everyone! It's been awhile and I'm sorry for that. My laptop broke and finals came up so I decided to wait until I got home and started and completed this chapter. Updates should be more frequent from now on! This has NOT been edited thoroughly and I'll be back to fix the errors before I finish the next chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Episode 2: Fireworks**

* * *

The doctor paced the room as he frantically waited for the bosses to answer his call. He didn't particularly know how well it will go but he would try his best to smoothly transition himself out this ordeal. Screens came down from the ceiling as his nervousness never ceased. Blurred, white figures appeared on the screen.

"Desmond, you require an audience with the light?"

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this hour," he responded.

"Just make your report." The voice came off impatient. They didn't want to deal with this skittish man

"Of course. Ahem." He cleared his throat as he grew nervous. "Well, we had a small fire here at project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention. Aqualad, Robin, Raven and Kid Flash- breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would-be liberators. The three are contained, and we don't believe The League knows they're here. Uh, what should I do with them?"

A brief pause came forward.

"Clone them," a voice quickly ordered. "The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light"

Dr. Desmond pressed, "And the originals?"

"Dispose of them and leave no trace," they commanded.

Someone else weighed in "Make sure Raven is contained properly."

"Uh," he grew a bit fidgety. He let that one slip. "She is… unfortunately not captured-but she hasn't left the building. It's completely locked down. I'm sure she'll try to rescue her friends and then we will trap her, clone her-,"

"No!" a voice rang out clear and demanding. "You will capture her and detain her until I send someone for her. Do not try to clone this girl or kill her. She is too useful for The Light. Do you understand?"

"Of course, of course!" Dr. Desmond waved his hands in defense and didn't press any further.

"Good." He seemed satisfied. "I'll have someone be there by early morning, the latest. I expect her to be detained by then."

Dr. Desmond didn't know too much about this Raven girl. She was a side kick of Black Canary, relatively new to the super hero gig, and a skilled fighter. Sources on her remained blank or blocked; he could try to press for more information later but not from the board. He remembered the time a scientist he worked with tried to question their orders and it wasn't pretty. The screens went blank as they adjourned the meeting and left the doctor to finish his job.

"No genomorph spotted her yet," Ravagar appeared from behind with a G-gnome resting on her shoulder. "I'm going to look for her myself." She spoke her words with bitterness and determination.

Desmond turned to the young mercenary. "Right. I assume the weapon is back in it's pod," he said as he made his way out of the room.

Ravager walked with him, side by side. "Psh, no," she said simply.

"What!" Desmond stopped to glared down at the young girl. He scowled his displeasure. "It needs to put back right now! It's not ready-,"

"Whoa, Doc." She interrupted. "I didn't see why he couldn't stretch his legs and do something useful. He put those teenagers in those cloning pods like you wanted." She spoke as if she wasn't the same age. "What's the big deal?"

"You will make sure it gets back where it belongs! Now!" He commanded.

She grimaced as a spit flew from his mouth and nearly touched her cheek. "Shouldn't I be putting my priorities else where?"

" _You're_ going to do your job right. Or must I call your superior?" He said as if he was clever and smirk. Ravager growled. She didn't respond as she turned on her heel and made her to the clone.

 **Washington, D.C. July 5, 0:01 EDT**

 _You must awaken; you must awaken now!_

Aqualad's eyes popped open. He went to move his arms and legs but they were trapped. He was hung high with Robin and Kid Flash. They were held against their wills in some metal suspender. His breath quickened as he tried to remember what happen. They came to investigate Cadmus, they found some human made creatures, Superman's clone and… they were beaten up by him. Kid Flash, Robin, Raven- wait! Where was Raven?

"Aqualad! Thank God!" Kid Flash said with relief. Aqualad turned his attention to the red head. "Where's- I mean…" He hesitated to say anything. The black Alantian didn't understand at first but he realized they were under supervision and not by just anyone; it was the clone, Superboy. His icy blue eyes and glare stared them down as he watched the sidekicks like a hawk.

He took in his surroundings. The Alantian turned towards Kid Flash and shook his head. He didn't know where Raven was. Did she get captured as well? If so, then why are they separated from her? Perhaps she left to alert the League and get help! He hoped she did. He also secretly wished they didn't go on this mission. He didn't regret rebelling against his mentor and probably do it again but he was in a bleak situation and his mind was over crowded by bleak thoughts.

Kid Flash was a little sadden by that. Robin didn't know, Aqualad didn't know. He was worried and he really shouldn't be. Raven was a tough girl and could handle herself; she was trained by the best martial artists in the States. In fact, their relationship wasn't like how it used to be so he shouldn't be concerned about her more than Robin, Aqualad or even himself! _Ugh, this can't be happening…_ Then they got themselves trapped in this shitty situation! They were just trying to help this guy out but got knocked out instead. The clone was just staring at them and not saying a word

The speedster was getting sick of it. "What?" He said out of frustration. "What do you want? Quit staring; you're creeping me out!"

"Uh," Robin interjected. "KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

 **XX**

Raven was annoyed. No, she wasn't. She was angry; no, that didn't seem like the right word either. She was livid, pissed. Pissed off at all of this misfortunate events. They were to rash. Robin jumped ahead and left everyone out of his plans, Kid Flash rushed into everything, Aqualad was eager to rebel and she was too bitter about Roy to stop it. Now they were captured and she had a tough time finding them. There was so much organic life around them and she couldn't faze through the genomorphs. She could _feel_ every single one of them, hear all of their thoughts and it was a little overwhelming.

The grey teen pressed against the wall as she peaked over the dark corner. She was going to have to sneak the old fashion way; there was too much going on, her senses were high alert and there was no way she could pin point dangerous energy at the moment.

Whispers crowded her mind and emotions of the living weapons latched on to her. They wanted something, asking her to hear them. But for what? Freedom, perhaps? There were too many thoughts and emotions over powering her. Curiosity, anger, help, questions, sadness- _Shut up!_

Everything fell silent at her command. She sighed. Her patience was running thin and she took it out on helpless creatures who didn't who or what they were. Raven turned to her left as she stared at the organic wall. She felt creature embedded and trapped all around her but they couldn't understand they were trapped and that they had free will. They had feelings but didn't know exactly what to do with them. She placed a hand on the wall and closed her eyes.

"My name is Raven." She communicated with the clones she could contact.

"Raven is a bird; you are no bird," a genomorph quietly mused. She chuckled at his conclusions.

"Raven is also a sidekick of Black Canary; you are that Raven," another said as he laid in the walls.

"Well, this Raven is scary; she must be a threat our creators speak of."

"No, no," Raven tried to reassure them. "I'm sorry I yelled. I could hear you the moment I was able to escape and I couldn't block you all out fast enough; you were all talking at once and it got overwhelming. I don't want to hurt you, any of you. I just want to find my friends."

"Friends? A strange concept but a concept Dubbilex has spoken of many times."

"Who is he?" Raven questioned. The genomorph didn't answer her. He did not trust her, however she was going to be more patient. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me but I wish for you help. I can not sense my friends as easily as I wish I could. I need to help them."

"Is that what friends do?" one questioned as he battled with inwardly.

"Indeed, we do. We help each other when we're in trouble. I'm sure you would help each other with every chance you could get." She played out her words carefully. She wanted to gain their trust; make them understand that she wasn't a threat.

"We are in these walls. We are still growing. We can not do what you do." He sounded sad; he sounded like he yearned for more.

Raven sent a calming energy to the genomorphs. "One day, you will. One day, you will be set free and you can choose what you want to do but I need your help first."

The clones fidgeted in their cells. "If we help you, you will be our friend correct?"

"If that's what you wish, of course," she said as sent reassuring energy.

The clones concluded, "We shall help but as our friend, we want you to help us too."

 **XX**

The three sidekicks were trapped in their tubes no matter how much they struggled. Their restraints remained tight and secured. The three were always repaid with gratitude when they were trying to help others. They didn't get paid or showered with gifts; they never expected it either but it was enough to know that their efforts kept someone safe and happy. But not this time around. They were captured and their friend was no where to be seen.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said to Superboy as the cloned looked up at them.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash interjected with clear anger in his voice. "We free you and you turn on us. How's that for grateful?"

"Kid, please!" the Alantian stopped the speedster from talking anymore. They were already face to face with someone much stronger than they were. "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his own actions." He looked through this logically and tried to calm his friends as much as possible.

"What-what if… What if I wasn't?" He finally spoke. His voice was a little broken. He sounded like any other teenager who was unsure of himself. He was just like any other young adult who wanted to find their way in this crazy world.

The red head was shocked. "He can speak?"

"Yes, he can!" Superboy was growing impatient at the speedster's behavior.

Kid Flash's peers glared at him a disapproving look. "What? It's not like I said it."

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad didn't question; he concluded.

Superboy answered, "They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things-,"

"But have you seen them?" Robin interrupted. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind," he said with confidence but it faltered quickly "but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked as he pushed the clone to think for himself.

He stood proudly as he answered. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

The young heroes eyes widened and looked at each other. To destroy Supderman? Was it even possible? If it was, they couldn't just let him go.

Aqualad cleared his throat. Many years of standing by the king's side has taught him to solve problems physically and diplomatically. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

Superboy glared at the water user as he dared to question his origins. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

Robin responded in a calming voice. "Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun; we won't keep you locked away." That did sound tempting. The clone looked down as he started to question his short existence and everything that was taught to him.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," Kid Flash said with a lighthearted tone and friendly smile. "But," his tone quickly changed and his smile replaced with a frown. "You have to tell us where our friend is. What did you do with her?"

Aqualad could tell Kid was getting a little impatient. He didn't blame him; he, too, was worried for Raven's wellbeing. He didn't know if she escaped, if she was captured or subjected to something much worse. "We can show you, introduce you to Superman," he said as Superboy perked. "But, I wish we had our friend back."

Superboy frowned. When he was being told to attack and disable the young heroes, he could… feel her. It was an odd sensation but surprisingly not unwelcomed. It was strange to think about how his thoughts and feeling were not trying to be manipulated but freed.

"We're only asking for some help and we can get you to know him, get to know Superman" Aqualad said with a friendly smile.

"No, they can't." Dr. Desmond stepped through the opening doors with a scientist on one side and Ravager on the other. Each with their own telepathic genomorphs resting on their shoulder. "Unfortunately, they'll be occupied with something else." He turned to the scientist. "Activate the cloning process." She quickly passed the two to do as what was ordered. She prepared the machine to extract their DNA.

Robin frowned. "Pass. The Batcave is crowded enough." He didn't feel at all comfortable with anyone messing with his DNA. His very being disturbed and poked at like he wasn't human. Then, his other self would be controlled just like Superboy.

Dr. Desmond ordered, "And get the weapon back into its pod!" Superboy was stung by that word. He was called an it as if he was common furniture. He lived and was born because of this scientist but he was treated no better than a tool.

"Help us," Aqualad pleaded. Superboy hesitated to turn away from the young heroes.

Desmond groaned as he grew impatient. "Don't start thinking now!" The G-gnome telepathic ally sent messages to the clone. Superboy's eyes grew dull. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me-!"

"Correction: to Cadmus," Ravager smirked at the scientist. He threw an unpleasing look at the young body guard.

"Get pack to your pod!" He ordered the young clone.

He strolled passed the scientist and the young mercenary. He mindlessly followed the ordered, no matter how much he struggled inside. He exited out the room. His body walked towards his cage but he didn't want to follow any more orders. He didn't want to be some mindless solder. He was created to be a weapon; that was true but he had free thoughts and questions. Why give him the want and desire if they can create him so willingly?

"You seem troubled." A small figure stood in front of him, only a few feet away. It was the girl who was holding him back earlier. The g-gnome's horns started to glow but was immediately interrupted by Raven's power. Her pupils faded as her eyes glowed white. The clone's mind went completely blank and stopped the message to the other G-gnomes before it could barely leave his mind. He slipped into a deep slumber. As he fell from Superboy's shoulder, a shadow caught him and traveled the tiny creature to Raven's arms. She cradled it close as she sent it into a deep, comforting sleep.

Shadows wrapped around Superboy as quickly as he regained control. He was harshly slammed to the ground. He waved and wiggled around in his trap. Raven glared as she used much of her strength to hold down the alien clone. She just needed to get by and-

"Wait!" He shouted as he tried to break through. It was tougher than it looked. "I'm not- I don't want to hurt you!"

Raven was a bit skeptical. She sensed that the connection between the G-gnome and the kryptonian clone had disappeared. A little peak in his mind and she could tell he wasn't clouded with anyone else's perception. Shadows dispersed and returned back into their place. Raven quickly went to his side. "I apologize. I didn't know how much control you were in; I see I was mistaken." Superboy stood up and looked down at the tiny girl. She was short, slim but had a curved figure, her skin was pale to the point that it looked like an abnormal grey. Although her voice was low, it wasn't meek. He frowned; she didn't at all look intimidating or all the strong but she held him down even though he had as much strength as the Man of Steel. She smirked. "As much as I liked to admired, I have my friends to save." She placed the tiny g–gnome off to the side of the hall. She gave him a small pat before she let him sleep in peace, perhaps for the first time.

Superboy shook off her playful tone. "I want to help." Raven looked into his icy, intimidating blue eyes but did not detour. She admitted his stare was a bit uncomfortable but she dealt with worse. She sensed the raw emotion flowing towards her as he was able to feel freely.

"Well, I definitely don't want you as an enemy." She smiled at him but cut the pleasantries short as she raced towards the direction of her peers. Superboy quickly followed.

 **XX**

As soon as the doors closed behind Superboy, Desmond nodded to his subordinate. The other scientist quickly tapped the buttons and turned a few knobs. Extractors reached up inside the tubes the young boys were trapped in and struck into their chest. As soon as electricity flew through them, they screamed in agony. With too much pride flowing through their veins, they clammed their mouths shut. They would not give their enemy the satisfaction of their pain. Their blood was taken from them and injected into pods.

"Now, where is Dubbilex?" A shadow figured crept up behind the scientist. "Ah! Ugh, lurking as usual. Get the g-gnomes to download their memories and dispose of the originals."

"Well, as peachy as this is, I'm going to find her. Wasting my time," Ravager said as she turned away from the screams. It was definitely unsettling and she didn't want to stick around for the entire process. She didn't quite have the stomach for it. Funny considering she was a paid mercenary but she supposed there was a difference between torture and a swift bullet to the head.

She made her way to the door but as soon as she stepped away from the doctor, the door flew open. A black shadow ram into her stomach and she flew across the room.

Dr. Desmond whipped his head to the assailants that dared to barge in.

Raven lifted a shadow to grab Desmond and whip him across the floor and slammed him against a wall. Superboy rushed in. He pushed the other scientist out the way and elbowed her to knock her out. He pushed Dubbilex and made him fly, hitting the wall with his incredible strength. He destroyed the keypad; the system malfunctioned and the abstraction halted in its place. Raven gathered shadows to form around the prisons that kept her friends locked away. She tore off the restraints from its hinges and freed the young boys. They collapsed to the ground as they groaned in pain. _Oops, should've caught them…_

The shadow user rush to their side. "How hurt are you?" Honestly, she didn't need to ask such a question. She could feel their pain and draining energy; she was going to heal them anyways. Blue energy wrapped around the young heroes as she prepared to take away their pain.

"Wait, Raven. You don't have to-," Robin said as he tried to stop her. He knew the extent of her powers and the sacrifice it came to help them. She patted his shoulder to stop his squabbling and did her job. She smiled at him as his strength returned. With the energy dispersed and the healing completed, the young protégés felt completely rejuvenated. Raven winced as her head spun and her body ached.

 _Ugh, I now know what it feels to be shocked…_ She tried her best to shake it off. She took a deep breath as shadows crept by her feet; they tried to relax her tense body.

Superboy helped Aqualad stand up. The young Atlantean smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here to help."

The red head wrapped his arms around Raven so quick, she couldn't even process the feeling to protest. The speedster let out a breath of relief. As soon as he realized his actions, he quickly let go of the young lady. "Man, I was so worried. I thought they were- well, I didn't know what to think but I'm glad you're ok." Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he gave a sheepish smile.

Raven offered a reassuring smile. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. "I'm glad you're all ok. I would have come sooner but there's genomorphs in just about every corner and wall."

"So we're surrounded?" Aqualad asked.

"Not exactly-," Raven was interrupted as a knife came flying towards her head. A shadow blocked the incoming attack as the knife clattered to the ground. She turned to Ravager who had her sword drawn and she was ready for a fight.

Ravager ran towards the young heroes with her sword ready to cut flesh. But with a blur, Kid Flash rushed the young girl and knocked her to the side. He quickly stole the sword from her hands and tossed it to the far side of the room.

Dr. Desmond shouted, "You won't get away! I'll have you all captured by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin said as he tossed an explosive device to the containers that contained their DNA, completely obliterating them.

Desmond turned to a tiny G-gnome that was on the floor. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus!" Their little horns glow as he sent a wide spread message to his cousins.

 _Okay, now we're really surrounded._ Raven concluded, "We should really go." She didn't have much opportunity to convince every creature in the campus and they were no way safe yet. The shadow user ran towards the exit as the others followed. They raced down the hall. Behind them, creatures crowned from the walls and spawned to chase after the heroes.

"We're on sublevel 42. We just need to get to the elevator and we can gain the upper hand!" Robin said as he led the way to their exit.

A genomorph leaped and tried to tackle Superboy. It hoped on his shoulders and tried to dig its razor claws into his head. The clone growled as he grabbed the living weapon by its neck and tossed it aside.

As the elevator came to view, Kid Flash sped ahead. He looked to right, nothing coming for them and then he looked to his left, it seemed- _Oh, shit!_ The living weapons turned a corner and a rush of genomorphs headed his way. On the other hallway, genomorphs spawned from the walls. With his super speed, the young hero tried to disable as many clones as he could. Aqualad transformed his water into a solid mallet as he knocked out one that popped out of the wall.

Raven gathered shadows in her hands to form a weapon but was automatically dismantle with a powerful kick to the face; she was going to feel that in the morning. She was knocked to floor and landed on her side. _I really should've seen that one coming._ She was able to summon a shadow to construct into a sword and she turned around fast enough to block double katanas. She was face to face with Rose yet again.

Genomorphs jumped over and ran passed them to go face to face with the boys.

"I'm going to enjoy taking that head off your shoulders more than I should," Ravager said as she sneered at her opponent. Her anger crashed down on Raven like a heavy wave during a storm.

The shadow user frowned. She needed to focus; she had no time to be distracted by the past and overwhelming guilt that was buried deep down inside her. She raised her feet and kicked Ravager off of her body. She flipped to her feet. She turned her weapon into a bo staff.

Ravager wasted no time to attack again. She swung her weapon with a heavy force and it clashed with Raven's; the collision made her arm tingle. Raven pushed the katana away but Ravager quickly swung the other. Raven blocked her from one side to the other.

A shadow snuck up from behind the villainess and went for her ankle but she quickly jumped out of the way. Another shadow tried to hold her back but Ravager slashed right through it, disrupting the attack and dodge another. Ravager was prepared to fight more deligently as the last battle between the two was too quick and erupted by her emotions. She wouldn't let them get the best of her as she tried to take down Raven.

As Ravager dodged another attack, she jumped onto a wall and as she hopped off, she picked up speed. She came towards Raven at an alarming rate with a killing strike; Raven wasn't quick enough to summon a shield. She barely dodged it as the steel brushed passed her a fraction away from her face. Raven spun, ducked and went to sweep Ravager's legs with a shift kick but alas the white haired girl jumped up from the attack. She tried to stab Raven while she was on the higher ground but the dark user quickly rolled out the way and hopped back on to her feet.

"You're getting slow," Ravager said as she smirked.

Raven replied, "So are you." Ravager didn't have enough time to react as a shadow knocked her across the face.

"Raven! Lets go!" Aqualad shouted through the mass of opponents. Robin was able to unlock the elevator door as the rest were fighting off the living weapons. Superboy was knocking the giant genomorphs off their feet and making them crash into the wall.

Raven noticed that she was separated from her group yet again as a few genomorphs surrounded her. As much as she didn't want to be separated again, she couldn't let them get caught. She looked up to see a solid ceiling; no organic lifeform was there to block her way. Ravager was ready to go for another attack but as she swung her sword, Raven spun herself out of the way.

"Just go!" Raven said to her peers. She turned to her assailant and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose growled her frustrations and was about to take it all out on Raven but the heroine quickly ducked into the shadows. Her whole body phased into them as she traveled through. She traveled up the walls and through the ceiling.

Aqualad turned to the others. "Let's get out of here!" Superboy quickly grabbed his arm as he jumped into an elevator duck. Robin used a grabbling hook to zoom up the shaft as far he could.

However, when he was high up in the air, Superboy began to fall. His eyes widened as he couldn't seem to bring his body to go through the air. Robin shot off weapon and it got stuck in the wall. Aqualad quickly grabbed it and held onto the clone.

Superboy said, "Superman can fly; why can't I fly?" He was stunned and a little discouraged by the discovery.

Kid Flash tried to pick up the clone's spirit. "Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," he said with a friendly smile.

Aqualad set him down on the elevator shaft as the boys stayed close to wall. "Thank you," he said to the Alantian as he jumped down to their level. The elevator, however, was coming down on top of them.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit," Robin said. Aqualad pried open the elevator door.

The boys climbed and went through the elevator doors as they dodged the elevator crashing down. They were able to land on sublevel 13 but they were still far from escaping. They were lost in the maze of a building. "I think Raven was able to get away but I wouldn't know where she would end up," Robin said. He was aware of Raven's abilities and limits on traveling through shadows and darkness. He was positive she escaped but wasn't sure if she was able to find them yet again. "With nothing holding her back, she was probably able to find an exit."

Aqualad and Kid Flash had to agree. As they were thinking about their peer, genomorphs were racing towards them with alarming speed. With no time to lose, they had to make a split decision.

"We're never going to get break!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

 _You must go. Turn right, brother…_ A voice rang through Superboy's head. "I think we should go."

 **XX**

Raven traveled through the shadows and swept through the sublevels until she ended up in an area with the least amount of activity. Her body appeared from the shadows. She stood up as she gave herself a moment to catch her breath. She couldn't tell exactly where she was. She began to wonder down the halls.

The shadow user took in her surroundings. She was in another hall way but no organic life form trapped within them, just regular metal walls. This day had been particularly annoying. It was supposed to be a simple investigation just to rebel against "the man". She in no way regretted going to Cadmus, if it meant freeing the clones, but there she was minutes away from Rose.

The feeling of betrayal sprouted from her and it shook Raven's very core. She didn't want to cause such a distain between them but if she were honest, she wouldn't start over again; she wouldn't stay.

As she raced down the hall, she ran into a small problem. A G-gnome waited patiently on the floor as if it was expecting her. Her face twisted as she tried to figure out how it even knew she was there. Its little horns glowed.

 **XX**

The boys raced down the hallway as they were being chased by the genomorphs. Superboy led them through the laboratory. A voice was telling him different direction; it felt like something he could trust and he went with his gut.

They made a sharp turn and ran down the hall. However, they were faced with a wall with a single vent. They were able to crawl through it and use it as a way to escape. With Robin's keen skills, he had the ability to hack the motion sensors. He was able to lead the genomorphs tracking them on a wild goose chase while they used the maze of the vents to make their grand escape.

"The exit is this way," Robin said as held up a map that gained from hacking the system.

Kid Flash had to speak up. "But we can't leave Raven," he said as he crawled after the boy wonder. "I don't think any of us want to deal with an angry Black Canary."

 _You're not._ A voice whispered through his head.

 _Raven! Jeez, you need to stop disappearing_. Kid Flash said

 _No promises._ Her chuckle rang like bells through his ears. _I should be near the exit; I think I'm close to you guys._

"Guys! Raven is close!" Kid Flash said as the rest were able to relax just a bit more. The boys went through the vents. They were able to exit as Robin kicked the vent door open and the boys jumped out after him. They entered in the garage that led out to the street. Down the hall was the way out but it was quickly closing and locking before them. A thick, metal blockade was shutting right in front of the escaping teens. Kid Flash tried to catch the door but as he ran for it, the door was shut tight and he slammed right into it.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad made note as their freedom was so close but so far away. Superboy slammed his whole body against the blockade and he tried to punch through it but as he kept going the blockade would barely make a budge.

Kid Flash rubbed his head as he stood up. "Thanks. My head hasn't noticed."

From down the hall, there was a barrage of noise going towards them. Many genomorphs were storming towards them. Robin noticed a small door way that was on the side.

Using his quick thinking, the boy wonder kicked the door down. "This way!" he said. The boys rushed to safety and went to the other side. But as soon as they reached their destination, they were surrounded by genomorphs and g-gnomes.

The g-gnomes' horns glowed and the heroes' collapsed on the floor as the telepathic creatures took hold of their mind and made the boys indefinitely tired with their mind control.

"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind." A voice came into fruition as tall figure approached them. The g-gnomes telepathically let go of the young men. They were able to gather their own thoughts and shake off the feeling.

"It was you!" Superboy said as he recognize the voice that led them to the vents.

"My name is Dubbilex," he said as he stood his ground. "Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-,"

Superboy was is in disbelief. "And guided me. Why?"

"Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom," he explained. "What is your choice?"

The clone looked at the young heroes that went out of their way to help him. Even after he helped in capturing them, they tried their best to convince them that the life he was living wasn't his to control but not anymore.

He stood tall. "I choose freedom." Aqualad smiled as he stood with Superboy and patted him on his shoulder with a friendly gesture.

"I told you he would," another voice came forward. Aqualad turned to see Raven approaching them with a tiny g-gnome in his arms. The other swiveled their heads to her direction.

Kid Flash was getting sick of all the mini heart attacks he was having the past few hours. "You _really_ need to stop disappearing." He sped to Raven and paused to look at the tiny genomorph cuddled in her arms. "And you're not being-,"

Raven rolled her eyes. "No. My mind can't be easily manipulated like yours," she teased as she smirked at the red head. Yup, that was Raven alright, no amount of mind control could ever quell her teasing nature. "He led me to Dubbilex and you guys." She petted him on top of his head and he let out purr like sound. "Are you all alright?"

The red head puffed his chest. "What? Me? Something like that can't take me down…that mind thing was nothing," he joked as he wiggled his eyebrows. He was fine alright. Raven put a hand on her hips; he could never be serious for a second.

"You all must go, before Desmond-,"

"I think not!" The genomorphs on the other side of the teens moved and opened a path to reveal Desmond holding a tube with an unknown liquid. Raven could feel their fear and their unwillingness to challenge the scientist. The tiny G-gnome curled further into her arms; she used her powers to calm them down. "With this, I can restore order into Cadmus!" He downed the contents in one fast gulp.

He groaned as his body shifted and his bones transformed. His form grew larger as his skin was ripped apart as a new layer took form. He was a dark and crusty purple and he took on a monstrous appearance. The monster grinned at his new body and strength.

Superboy glared at the mad scientist. His anger over took him and his need to rebel led him to attack the enemy. He charged at the scientist and punched him in the chest. The monster returned the attack as Superboy was met with an uppercut that sent his whole body flying into the air. As quickly as he landed on the floor, he got up and jumped in the air. He planned to land his foot on Desmond's face but the monster jumped and caught the boy. They crashed through the ceiling and disappeared from the others' views.

"Well, I guess that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said as he used his grappling hook to grab onto the new hole. Kid Flash hopped on with the Boy Wonder as they swung away together.

"You think lab coat planned that?" he said as the two went through the hole to help Superboy.

Aqualad followed suit. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore," he said as he jumped through the hole.

Raven looked up after the boys. "They others mentioned you," Dubbilex said before the girl could disappear. She turned to him and mustered up a small smile to him.

"I won't forget my promise," she said. The little G-gnome in her arms hopped on her shoulder.

Dubbilex said, "He's quite fond of you."

Raven petted the g-gnome on his head. "It would take a lot of convincing but I'm sure he can stay with me." She frowned as she thought back at the other genomorphs that she encountered. She starred into Dubbilex's eyes. "You all stay safe until then."

Shadows gathered under her feet and lifted her through the hole to help her teammates. As soon as she got out, she let the g-gnome down. "You stay out of the way and try not to get hurt." She placed him out of harm's way. She gathered shadows in her hands and went to engage in the fight.

She stood with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin as Superboy wrestled with the mutated Desmond. Desmond swung Superboy away, crashing into Aqualad. Raven blasted a shadow onto Desmond. It hit his chest as the monster pushed against the powerful blast.

With Kid Flash and Robin's help, Superboy and Aqualad stood on their feet. The two ran over to Desmond; they swung their first and delivered a power punch. Kid Flash sped behind the monster and kneeled, causing the scientist to trip over him and land hard on his back. Kid Flash ran out of the way of the falling giant.

"I learned that in Kindergarten," he said with a snarky tone. Robin threw a few discs to hit Desmond in the face but the monster blocked it with his arm, making the disc fly away.

Raven formed shadows in her hand- _Behind!_ She quickly used the shadows as a shield as twin katanas crashed into it. Ravager snarled as Raven quick reflexes bested her again.

"Persistent as always," Raven said to Rose as she pushed her away with her shadow. She constructed it into a bo staff and swung it as the mercenary's head.

Ravager quickly blocked it. "I thought you always admired that," she said with a smirk. Her swords went to cut Raven in half but she jumped away. Raven kicked debris in Ravager's face to block her eyesight. While she was distracted, Raven jumped and landed a foot on Ravager's head, sending her opponent to crash on the floor.

"I never said I stopped," she said as Ravager quickly swung herself onto her feet.

Meanwhile, Fid Flash dodged an attack from Desmond. With his new super human strength, Desmond's fist slammed into a beam while the speedster went out of the way. As the beam broke, a lightbulb went off in Robin's head.

"Of course," he said to himself. He looked at the structure of the building. Desmond was undoubtfully tough and hard to beat. If his strength matched Superboy's then there wasn't much to bring him down quickly except the building itself. "KF! Get over here!" The red head sped over as the Boy Wonder explained his plan.

Aqualad dodged a punch and swung back. However, he was picked up and slammed into a post. He formed a small shield with water as Desmond threw back his fist and smashed it into Aqualad. The young Alantian tried his best to block most of the damage. Superboy flew across the room to hit Desmond in the face, knocking him off Aqualad. Kid Flash zoomed right pass him and knocked him across the face while grabbing a piece of his old skin.

He waved it around. "I got your nose!" he teased as Desmond grew frustrated. He chased the speedster but he dodged every one of his attacks. Kid Flash led the strong mutant to hit against every piller and break it

Robin called, "Superboy! Aqualad!" as he rushed to their side. He proceeded to explain his plan to the two heavy hitters. "Got it?"

"Got it!" the two said simultaneously. Superboy went to knock down one pillar and Aqualad proceeded to punch down another. Robin spotted Raven dodging an attack from the bodyguard. He quickly went her side.

He threw a disc at Ravager's as she swung at Raven. Before it could reach her, she dodged it. Raven used a shadow to grab her ankle and threw her against the wall.

Robin faced Raven. "We're bringing this building down," he said as he led her away from the mercenary. Raven found it hard to turn away from the other girl but did so. She wasn't in any mood to raise any questions. She quickly picked up the little genomorph with a shadow and carried it until he was safely in her arms.

Robin threw explosive discs at the remaining pillars as Aqualad and Superboy brought down a couple. "Move!" he said as the two noticed the explosive devices. The teens ran past Kid Flash, then the red head followed suit.

Ravager shook off her headache as she noticed the teens were running away. She growled as she grabbed one of her katanas from the floor. She was prepared to chase down Raven except explosions erupted one after the other. She was encased around a dark bubble. The building began to collapse on itself as the shadows protected her from the damage.

The building fell to pieces as the support was destroyed. It fell on top of Desmond as he couldn't get away from the falling structure fast enough. Debris spread across the city streets and the building crashed onto the floor. As the dust settled, a dark shield emerged from the damage. Five teens were safely tucked under the shield as Raven held up the form. Shadows retreated and disappeared as it knocked off the broken bits away from them. Raven quickly looked where Ravager would be and found that she disappeared as quickly as the shield decapitated.

"We did it!" Aqualad said with pride and astonishment in his voice.

Robin smirked. "Was there ever any doubt?"

The teens got off from their high of victory as they stepped over the debris. Kid Flash elbowed Superboy. "See?" He pointed up and Superboy's eyes followed. "The moon." Superboy smiled as he noticed how much brighter the moon was than the simple images he was shown locked down in his chamber. However, the moon's view was block by an approaching image floating down towards. "Oh! And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

The rest of the league followed as well. The members landed around the teens and on top of the fallen building. Superman, Red Tornado, Zatarra, Shazaam, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Batman, Flash and all the great were there in one place. Batman walked from behind and stood by Superman.

Superboy walked up to Superman as the kryptonian eyes narrowed. The clone's solar suit was ripped and it covered the sign on his chest. His eyes were full of hope to see Superman's expression and he was glad to be able see the man that helped made him who he was, helped give him life. He smiled as he showed the insignia that matched Superman's. Superman's eyes widened and they quickly glared with anger.

Raven could see how hurt that made him; she didn't have to read his emotions. That was going to be a problem.

Batman couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that what I think it is?"

"He doesn't like to be called an it," Kid Flash said as he went to Superboy's defense.

Superboy spoke up as he didn't like that people were talking about him while he was right there. "I'm Superman's clone," he said with a drip of anger.

Batman turned to the other teens. They were in a world of a lecture. "Explain, now."

 **XX**

The mentors of the young heroes stayed behind as the rest went to carry Desmond off to locked facility. Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Superman stood in a circle and carried out a conversation.

The mentors were having a small discussion as the young heroes awaited their fate. Martian Manhunter nodded to Superman; he gave him a hint to talk to the young clone. Based on the story the young protégés provided, he needed a lot of guidance. Wonder Woman gave him an encouraging smile as she urged him to speak to the young boy. Superman sighed in defeat as he prepared for an unwelcoming conversation

Superman walked up to Superboy. The young clone quickly stood up and squared up his shoulders. "Well, uh- we'll figure something out for you- the League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away." He gave an awkward explanation to the young man and barely made eye contact. The kryptonian quickly turned on his heels and flew away from Superboy's sight without letting him talk. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter followed behind him.

 _Ouch… Am I right?_ Raven held on to the small g-gnome on her shoulder as he shook his little head at the interaction. She walked up to him and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. Superboy remembered her energy trying to break the control of the little g-gnome that controlled his mind and the warm yet cozy calmness she sent towards him. He didn't know if he wanted anything near his mind again but he was thankful to know not all telepaths were out there to him a prisoner in his own body. He relaxed a little at her kind gesture.

The rest of the League members broke up their little pow-wow and approached the teens. Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Black Canary walked up to their partners.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear," Batman said.

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad faced them. "I'm sorry but we will," he said with a steady voice and unwavering certainty as he stood up against the members- against his king.

"Aqualad," the king met his charge with a commanding voice. "Stand down."

Aqualad rest a hand on his chest and gave slight bow out of respect. "Apologies, my king, but no." Aquaman's eyes widened as he never heard Aqualad question his orders. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, something important."

Black Canary sighed and said, "If this is about your treatment in the hall, the four of you-,"

"The five of us," Raven corrected her as she placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder and never broke her eye contact with her mentor. "And it's not."

"Batman," Robin said as looked up at his teacher, his trainer, his father. "We're ready to use what you taught or why even teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple," Superboy spoke up. "Get on board or get out of the way." The rest of the teens stood by Superboy's side as they wavered from their decision to stick together. They stared down the League members. The mentors looked at each other and Batman placed his focus at all the determined faces.

They weren't kids anymore, that was plain to see but they matured through everything that was thrown at them.

Black Canary looked at the creature on Raven's shoulder. "You know we're going to have to talk about that right?"

Raven shrugged as she petted the little G-gnome. "He won't cause any harm. His mind control days are behind him. He honestly doesn't want to do anything involving superheroes, he says. Just wants to stay with me. He only needs telepathy to communicate." Black Canary shook her head but she smiled anyways. What was she going to do with that girl?

 **Mount Justice. July 8** **th** **, 08:04 EDT**

The young teens stood before the Justice League members in a hollowed-out cave. However, they were dressed more casually. Raven had to leave her little genomorph behind at her home; he was busy deciding on his name. She only left with the clothes on her back, which consisted of plain jean Dixie shorts, a black shirt with a neon skill, and a jacket to cover her arms. A small amulet was tucked behind her shirt that was used to disguise her look. Her grey skin was replaced with an average skin tone and her purple locks were stripped away and replaced by dark black hair.

Batman spoke to the young teens standing before them. "Cadmus was taken over by the government, specifically by Amanda Waller but we'll still be able to keep an eye on things. This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League; we're calling it into service again. Since you 4 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions-,"

Wally had to interrupt. "Real missions?"

"Convert missions," Batman replied.

Flash explained, "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

Aquaman continued, "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly. The league can't disappear on missions without causing too much suspicions."

Batman finished, "The six of you will be a team."

Wally pumped his fist in the air "Alright-wait, six?"

Black Canary escorted a green teen into their view. She wore a mini skirt with a matching a jacket to cover her white blouse. "This is Miss Martian. She's Martian Manhunter's niece," the heroine introduced the young girl.

She gave a shy wave to the rest. "Hi."

Wally whispered to Dick as he nudged him, "This gig just keeps getting better." He approached the young Martian. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad- it's cool if you forget their names."

Miss Martian's feet shifted in her stance. "I'm honored to be included." Raven quickly smacked Wally against the back of his head as he let out a yelp and glared at the girl. He was clearly not making her comfortable by his unwanted advances. The green girl waved to the young aloof teen that was left out in Wally's hasty introduction. "Hi, Raven." Raven nodded to other girl on the team as the other boys approached her to introduce themselves.

Robin noticed the clone was staying behind so he waved Superboy over. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" he said. Superboy's crossed arms dropped to the side as he was invited to circle around the teen. He approached the young girl.

"I like your t-shirt," the young Martian said as she blushed and darted her eyes. Raven and Robin exchanged glances as they caught her expression. They both knew where this was going to go.

However, there was no need to dwell; it was a brand new day.

 **Unknown Location. July 8** **th** **, 09:03 EDT**

"Can the light afford to the government in charge without the g-gnomes?"

"We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know The League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually everyone sees the light."

* * *

 _Whew! This was a long one but I hope you guys liked it! Drop any criticism or comments! I would to hear from you all!_

 _Peace~_


	6. Episode 3

_I know it's been so long! And I really didn't mean to be so late but it just happened with my jobs and personal situations. Ugh but I got this in for you guys! There are a lot of mistakes but I'll go over them on my next day off and fix any errors! I also wanted to change a few ideas for the story._

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE!** You don't need to read back on any of the chapters just note, instead of Guardian taking over Cadmus, it will be Amanda Waller!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Episode 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

* * *

 **Star City. July 12** **th** **, 23:19 EDT**

Raven was perched up on a rooftop. The night was warm and comfortable with a cool breeze to brush against her face. The sound of the city passed below her. She sat in a normal sweatpants and tube top, her most comfortable pair of clothes. She leaned against a stone wall as she petted the creature with her. The g-gnome, that decided to stow away with her, laid comfortably in her lap. He decided he wanted to be called Hendrix, nothing too generic like John or Amy. Of course, g-gnomes had no true gender as they were living weapons to be cloned and replaced but Raven couldn't see replacing him anytime soon and he preferred the pronoun. She smiled as she petted his head.

The shadow user lighted up a thick joint and breathed it in. She took a long drag of the mary jane and relaxed her body against the wall.

"I don't think that's legal in this state," a voice came about but didn't startled her in the least.

She smirked. "Are you going to say that every time I'm up here?" Roy Harper stepped out of the shadow; he was dressed down in his normal clothes as he just came off duty. There was a slight limp in his step as walked towards his closest friend. He plopped down next to her. "Don't want me to fix that?"

Roy brushed her off. "It's nothing; a hit of this and I'll be good as new," he said as Raven handed him the joint. "Besides, I don't need to be coddled." He took a long a hit and immediately coughed. He whistled. "What is this? King Tut?"

"Sure is; can't be cheap with the job we work. And taking advantage of my super healing factor is not being coddled; it's called being smart," she corrected as the two passed the joint back and forth.

"I'm fine," he said as his stern voice closed the discussion. If he continued, he would lose and they both knew it. He looked down at the clone in Raven's lap. "So what are you with that?" As soon as Hendrix heard 'that', he growled. "Whoa! Feisty."

Raven chuckled. " _He_ sure is. He decided he wants to call himself Hendrix. I think it's a great name. What about you? Sure is better than Roy." She smirked as he nudged her.

"I beg to differ."

"So," she started. "How was breaking up the latest gun hustle?"

Roy grimaced. "I think you know."

"I do. Wally texted me." Roy rolled his eyes as he passed the drug. He couldn't believe after everything those two went through, they still talked as if it was nothing. Of course, there was still some tension between the speedster and shadow user but never enough to stop Raven from receiving a text and replying. Raven took a puff. "So we're the 'Junior Justice League'? Weren't we already that when we signed up for all of this?"

Roy leaned his head back as he looked at the sky. This was probably the only sight in the Star City where they could see the stars, which is ironic given the name. It was something peaceful about being able to see the sky's natural light as it twinkled. He remembered when he was a kid he thought the stars were giant diamonds far away. It's was odd to find out something beautiful was just a giant hot, ball of gas.

"I'm guessing they wanted you to convince me." He didn't need to guess. He knew that's why he got a sudden visit from Raven. He knew that everyone else knew that their friendship ran deep through a bunch of trials. With Black Canary and Green Arrow often paired up, they saw each other time and time again. Even if he didn't trust her at first, he grew to know her and cared for her. Raven knew everything about him and, while he knew her mannerisms like the back of his hand, he didn't know everything about the dark heroine. There was something her and Black Canary was keeping a secret but he never pushed. Raven didn't come to know him by invading his mind or even asking too many questions; she listened. That's why he appreciated her so much and didn't want to ruin anything by being too forward.

"They did." She admitted "but I'm not going to."

Roy raised an eye brow. "Then why are you here?"

"You don't answer your damn phone," she stated simply. "I can't visit you, now? A lot of shit happened you know."

Roy felt kind of bad about that. He let his rage towards the League get to him. "Right. Sorry about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So a clone, huh?"

"So you quitted huh? See, I can be awkward too," she teased.

He smirked. "I know. Have you not met you?" They laughed. As Raven's body bounced with laughter, Hendrix curled deeper into her lap. She petted the clone as she soothed him into a slumber.

"I do want you to join us," Raven said. "But I know you won't and I respect that, just don't lose touch and call me when you need something- anything. I know how stubborn you can be."

He rolled his eyes. "So are you and… I will," the archer promised. He watched Raven take the last hit as they reached the end of their blunt. "You know you don't have to join them. The League don't respect us like they should; we could… be a duo."

Raven shook her head. "As much as I like the sound of that, my situation is different than yours." She put out the joint. She whipped out a silver cigarettes case and pulled out another mary j. "I owe her a lot and I'm not leaving her just yet. Besides, I don't take Batman as a man who jokes around; he'll pull through if not the others." She lit up and took in a drag.

"If only that's the weed talking," Roy joked as she passed the blunt.

She smirked. "I think you would know." She let her body fall to lean against his shoulder.

"So after this, you wanna murder a bucket of chicken?"

"I thought you would never ask."

 **Mount Justice. July 13** **th** **, 09:08 EDT**

 _ **Raven B04**_

Raven entered the cave with her civilian clothes. There were plenty of ups and downs to being an empath, and one of them is being the "go-to" person which she didn't necessarily enjoyed. She cared about Roy, Dick and even Wally, despite their messy background but they came to her for insight she didn't always have or send her to talk to someone (she never got to know Kaldur). Well, Ollie and Dinah did it as soon as Roy dropped his guard around her and Roy didn't want to speak to either of them during his "teen moods". And the boys asked Raven to talk to him after their attempts failed; she warned them it wouldn't work but she went anyways and she turned up empty handed. Why did she agree? Who knows. Maybe she wanted him to join them, maybe there was a glimmer of hope that sparked in her but it was a foolish thing to think and she should've known better.

A red head sped towards her. "So what did he say?"

Raven put her hands on her hip "Like I said he would: no" She walked passed him and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would be wrong," Wally grumbled as he was disappointed by her answer and lackluster reply.

She ignored his tone. "So what about Red Tornado?" She asked Dick as he stood with Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian.

"He's arriving now," Miss Martian replied. Speak of the devil, the cave opened up and entered a flying Red Tornado.

Red Tornado landed in the cave as the young heroes approached them. "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside of the cave?"

Aqualad spoke up. "Well, we were hoping you had a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered bluntly as he sashayed around the team.

Robin began, "But its been over a week and nothing-,"

Red Tornado stopped him before he would begin. "You will be tested soon enough." He turned to the anxious faces. "For the time being, perhaps you should simply enjoy each other's company."

Superboy growled. "This team is not a social club."

Red Tornado replied "No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He said as he walked away to leave.

"Keep busy he says." Dick rumbled in

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Wally said with a firm frown on his face.

The martian jumped in with excitement. "Oh, I'll find out!" She said, eager to please. She concentrated her telepathic powers as Raven rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She knew how brutally honest she could be to the point it shocked and hurt people so she had to learn to hold her tongue at the right moments. The Martian seemed a bit too sensitive for Raven's sharp tongue; one day, Miss Martian would get used to but it didn't seem like right time at that moment.

 _ **Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6**_

"I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Miss Martian said with disappointment. _I could have told you that,_ Raven thought.

"Nice try, though." Robin shrugged as he gave her an encouraging grin

Wally grinned at the martian as he unsubtlety flirted with her. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" he said. Raven elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" He rubbed his side as he glared at the pale girl.

Dick shook his head. "We all know what you're thinking," he said.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Superboy said impatiently.

Aqualad suggested, "I guess we tour the clubhouse." With nothing better to do, the group silently agreed with him.

"Well, Superboy and I live here so we can show you around; we can play tour guides," Miss Martian said while sheepishly rubbering arm and glancing at the clone.

He put up his arms in defense. "Don't look at me."

Wally used that as an opportunity to slide in a line. "We won't" He approached the pretty Martian. "A private tour sounds much better," he said as he winked and try to wrap his arm around her but a shadow reached up and pulled him by his ear. "Ow, ow!"

"Ok, we get it," Raven said as she rolled her eyes. She was getting annoyed and overwhelmed by Wally's teenage horomones. "She's attractive; may we move on and start the tour?" There was no subtlety with her line and she didn't want to be. It caused the alien to blush.

"Oh-oh right; this way!" Miss Martian said as flew and led the rest of the group: Raven followed behind her and so did the rest of the team. Dick snickered at the embarrassed speedster as he glared at the boy wonder and dragged on to follow the rest.

The group went from one room, "So this would be our front door," to another. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Robin explained as he laid down some superhero history.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked.

Aqualad answered, "The cave's secret location was compromised."

Superboy jumped in alert. "If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert!" He said.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."

Raven saw the confusion that passed across the Martian. "He means we're hiding in plain sight," Raven explained.

"Ah, that's much clearer."

Aqualad sniffed the air as an aroma entered the room. "Do you smell something burning?" He asked as he questioned if it was his imagination.

Miss Martian let out a gasp as she came to terms to what it was. "My cookies!" she exclaimed as she used her flight to take off into the kitchen. The rest followed the Martian and Raven remained in the back of them which Robin took noticed of.

"Hey," he said as he looked up at the older teen. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just wanted to know what's up. You're quieter than usual."

"Didn't know I strike you as a talker; I'm pretty sure that's Wally," she said in her usual monotone voice. Before Dick could press any further, Raven quickly spoke up. "And I'm fine, thank you. Teenagers have particularly strong emotions, especially the Martian and Kryptonian. I just have to get used to them."

Her explanation seemed to satisfy Dick as he patted her arm. "I understand. You don't need to take a break, do you?"

She nudged him a playful way. "Who, me? Please." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Spending time with them would probably do me some good, anyways. I can't just leave each time emotions get the best of people; I signed up for the wrong gig if that was the case."

He smiled at her. "I guess you're right, I just-,"

"I get it and thank you, Boy Blunder," she gave him a wink as he grimaced at her nickname for him. It quickly disappeared as he stuck his tongue out at her. She chuckled at his childish antics as they entered the kitchen with the rest. They soon found a speedster munching down on burnt cookies; burnt to the point it looked like tar. "Still would eat anything, huh?" She approached him as she stared the tray of inedible pastries.

The red head defended himself. "Hey! I have a serious metabolism." Raven rolled her eyes as Wally munched away as crumbs flew around which messed with Raven's inner clean freak. And what exactly did she ever see him? Out of habit, she brushed away the crumbs from his face as she looked into his green eyes. At first his smile was endearing, as an array of emotions swept by him but then Wally wiggled his eyebrows which quickly cracked a smile on Raven's face. _Oh right, that's why…_

Interrupting their brief moment, Miss Martian explained, "They were supposed to be for everyone but I completely forgot about them. Sorry." Raven and Wally took a step away from the other and she quickly ignored the knowing stare from the Gotham resident.

"Well, someone is eating them at least," she gestered towards the speedster as leaned on the kitchen island.

"I can make more?" the Martian suggested.

Aqualad said, "It's sweet of you to make any," as he wanted her to make sure she didn't have to impress them.

"Thank you Aqualad," she said as she signed. She was a little relief that she didn't completely mess things up and everyone was being so kind.

"We're off duty so call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." He said as he opened a line of trust.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret identity unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." He said as he pointed at Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." The Gotham hero crossed his arms as he didn't look too please at the explanation as if the situation was so simple.

Raven decided to interject, "Raven is fine but in civilian setting, you should call me Racheal."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name since I'm on Earth now," she said with pep in her voice. The martian noticed the clone off to the side as he looked bothered by everyone going around with their names.

 _Don't worry, Superboy._ He grunted as a voice invades his head. _We'll find you an Earth name too._

"Get out of my head!" he shouted. Raven was jolted by the amount of anger that shook throughout the room.

 _What's wrong? I-_ Raven quickly stopped the alien at her tracks. The Martian was completely blocked from her mind and a small pain fired back at the green alien which broke the telepathic link. "Do _not_ do that." Her voice was firm and dangerous to the point that it shook Megan; the alien's eyes widened. Raven's hand rested on her head, keeping her head low to not looking anyone in the eye and regain her composure. An uninvited source completely invaded her head completely puts her off. She could hear the shadows scream as they slowly creeped towards the Martian across the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! Everyone on mars speaks telepathically!" she explained as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Megan," Kaldur said sternly. "Things are different on Earth. Your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"And dangerous," Raven said as she rubbed her temples. She took a breath as the shadows retreated to their rightful place and she got a grip on her powers. "There are other psychics on this planet and some of them are our enemies. People like Psimon would use an open communication as an advantage."

Wally added, "Also, Superboy had a bad experience with g-gnomes controlling his mind."

Megan turned to Superboy, "I-I didn't mean to-,"

"Just stay out!" the young Kryptonian stormed out the kitchen and stepped into the living room to sulk.

With her powers, the Martian brought the mood down and defiantly made Superboy upset. Raven wasn't particularly impressed as well as she sent a painful backlash. It was only for a split second but it really felt her head would have split apart if it went any longer. Raven wasn't as friendly as the boys which was a shame. They were both females and telepaths; she thought maybe they could have really hit it off. She felt bad, however, and didn't want anyone to hate her.

Eager to please, Megan thought up an idea. "Hello, Megan!" _That better not be a thing…_ Raven thought "I know what we can do! We can hop on my bioship. Maybe, take a ride?"

The young protégés looked at each other and shrugged. They had nothing better to do and didn't want to sit around in a funk. Kaldur smiled and nodded at Megan. She perked right up and led the group to the garage. As Wally passed Raven, he gave her a kind smile to ask if she was ok. She smiled back and nodded her reassurance.

As the group walked on, Megan stopped at the living room. "Superboy, please-,"

"Don't talk to me," he stayed at his seat and didn't even turn to face her. She sighed. Raven noticed; she wondered if she was going to regret this. She tapped on the Martian's shoulder and nodded her head towards the garage as she signaled the naïve girl to join the rest. The Martian left but not without taking one last glance at the clone.

Raven rested her arms against the couch as she leaned forward. "You know sulking won't do you any good." He growled as he pushed deeper into the couch. "Listen, I know what she did wasn't right, I sure as hell didn't like it, but she is new and she didn't know about Cadmus. Also, she wants to make up for it; that has to count for something." Superboy continued to look forward; his face scrunched up in thought. Raven stayed with him and didn't waver. He finally turned to her and faced her with his icey glare.

Superboy began to wonder if she always had the right things to say. He noticed that Raven was… odd the moment he felt her prying the mind control away from him. There was something almost mystical about her yet dangerous. She wasn't very emotional or open like the rest, almost cold, but someone he could trust. When Superman completely rejected him like that, his hopes were dashed and an anger grew within him like weed but one sympathic touch on his shoulder, and he felt amazingly relaxed. He didn't know that was even possible.

He sighed and got up. Raven seemed satisfied and the two walked to the garage to join the others waiting for them in a massive red ship. A ladder was let down and stretched to the grown as if it was alive. And it was; Raven felt something circling within the ship and it made her strangely uncomfortable. She didn't feel any particular emotion but she felt that it was organic. Superboy went ahead of her and took the first steps into the ship. Raven took in a deep breath. _You can face a vampire, you can do this._ She followed the clone inside.

When the shadow user stepped in, she noticed how the ship reminded of her of rubber. It wasn't like stiff metal but a flexible material. The boys were sitting in the front as Megan sat in the center at the control center. Two more seats grew on the ship for the new incomers; Raven took a seat at the far end to sit next to the Boy Wonder as Superboy took the other seat next to Aqualad.

Aqualad calmly turned to the clone and said, "I don't have to have telepathy to guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Superboy glanced at him for a moment as the Atlantean smiled.

"Isn't this cool? A biomartian ship," Dick said to Raven. She studied the ship as her intuitions was correct; she wasn't aware that ships could even be biological.

Miss Martian contacted their guardian through the ship's communication device. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." The cave opened up; the large doors let in the sun and overlooked the sea. The ship lifted from the ground and took off into the sky.

They zoomed over the water. The sun gleamed over the sea as it glittered from the rays' touch. They flew passed the birds and the fish that jumped from the water. Raven always wanted to fly, not in a ship or carried by anyone else; just herself passing through the air, away from everything and everyone. She could fly over the New England woods during the fall evening or the west coast beaches during summer nights. If she wasn't busy balancing her civilian and super hero life, she would take the time to watch the sunset over Gotham City.

"This is incredible, Megan," Dick complimented.

The Martian lit up with joy and pride as she was happy to make everyone enjoy themselves. She turned over to see Raven look over the view with an expressionless face but there was no clear animosity so that a plus, she guessed. Megan looked over at Superboy as he was having a small conversation with Aqualad as he still didn't look at her.

"He'll come around," Dick said quietly as he noticed Megan's demeanor.

She whispered to him, "H-he doesn't seem to like me much."

Raven swept in without even turning to them, "He has super hearing." Martian was taken back by her tone as Raven didn't even bother to whisper. Well, there wasn't much of a point to do it anyways.

"How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Dick quickly interjected to not make the situation even worse. Megan stood up and morphed into Robin. The only problem was he was a she; she spun and shifted to a female Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" the red head said.

Raven teased, "Narcissistic? Perhaps. Wrong? Yes." She turned from the view to see female Wally standing not so far from the real one. She couldn't even come up with a response to that.

Dick clapped. "Impressive. But you know that's not going to fool anyone, right?

Megan shifted her feet. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she explained as she was able to turn into Raven just fine. It was odd seeing a shy yet bubbly version of herself.

"Better," Wally said. "But Raven doesn't smile that much." He was returning Raven's comment. Megan shifted back to herself.

"Oh, scathing," she said sarcastically. She always had to have the last line.

Aqualad inquired, "And your clothes?"

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." She explained.

"As long as their the only ones," Superboy growled out loud as he didn't even look at the rest. He was 'preocupied' by the ship.

Skipping over the clone's comment, Wally asked, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?"

"Density shifting? No." she said disappointly as she sat back down. "I-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin chuckled and pointed at Wally. "When he tries it, he gets a bloody nose."

"Dude!"

Megan jumped in, eager to show her skills. "Here's something I can do." And right before their very eyes, the Martian disappeared. "Camouflage mode."

Raven observed the invisible alien. The dark teen rested her elbow on the arm rest and her cheek against her fist. The green ward's eagerness definitely bothered her but it was something she could certainly ignore. However, somewhere in her head, she was hiding and strugging with something. Did Raven care? No, however, it would be a lie if she said the alien was hiding it very well. At least not well enough to hide from an empath in her caliber. It would be unfair to say she was the most powerful empath, simply because she didn't know anymore.

Her thoughts were completely interrupted. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The girl quickly made herself visible as she accepted the call. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course accordingly." The ship quickly took a turn into the city and zoomed over the inhabits.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Tornado keeping us busy again."

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy," the Martian said as she tried to uplift his mood. "We should find out what caused the alert."

The team landed near the power plant and exited the ship which Raven just noticed was invisible. _I really need to pay attention more…_ A powerful wind picked up and whipped Raven's hair around. A tornado crashed inside the building.

"I think I know the cause," Kid Flash said as a tornado went by. He put on a pair of goggles over his eyes.

Aqualad shouted over the wind, "Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" There wasn't an answer. He looked around to see the young ward disappear. All he could he hear was a laughter in the distance. He sighed; he was getting real tired of that.

The rest didn't hesitate to race inside the building. The entered the power plant just as Robin landed on his backside.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy said as he stood by him, prepared for a fight.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough," Robin responded. A red, bulky robot came into view. He had a raggedy scarf wrapped around his neck which Raven didn't understand. She didn't know machines needed to make a fashion choice or even get cold.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." It said as he summoned another tornado.

Superboy rushed to him and swung his fist but was blown away by a twister. Kid Flash sped towards the robot. He flipped and attempted to kicked the machine square in the chest but he was picked by controlled wind and tossed outside a window.

Aqualad rushed towards him with Miss Martian flying next to him but they were sent away by a twist of wind. The two crashed into the walls on opposite side. Mr. Twister barely even moved from his spot.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a hero. I was not, expecting children," the elemental user said he wasn't impressed by the slightest.

Superboy growled. "We are not children!" He shrugged off his crash and stood up.

"Objectively, you are," the machine teased. Raven took the opportunity to sense the machine while he was busy talking. Her eyes glowed white. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin took out a few gadgets from his jacket. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" He threw the batarang at the robot as Superboy jumped into the air. MR Twister blew the shuriken to the side, tossing them off as useless and dodged Superboy as flew away. The machine grew a tornado as it twisted the super clone around and threw him out like the speedster from before. Another mini tornado gathered Robin and tossed about. Aqualad tried to come from the side but was blocked by a gust of wind that sent him outside, crashing through a window.

Raven was right. Her eyes returned to normal. It was a normal machine. She couldn't sense a thing- no emotion, no thought. However, wanting to be challenged was a very human characteristic thing to have which made no sense. The way the machine said his words, along with his wit and sarcasm, were human, albeit it could have been programmed or controlled. Perhaps, it was organic like the ship.

"That was quite turbing, thank you" the machine teased. He turned to Raven, who had yet to make a move to his better knowledge. "And what about you girl?"

She shrugged. If she was going to be tossed around like a sack of potatoes, there was no reason to do her normal close range attack. She summoned a shadow to whip across the floor to cut at his feet. A tornado headed towards Raven as he flew into the air and dodged the shadow.

Raven flipped away into the air. A shadow formed a disc in the air and her feet landed on it. She flew away from the chasing tornado.

Miss Martian groaned as she rubbed her head. She was lucky her species was tough because landing head first was not a pretty thing to go through. As she stood up, she was grabbed by her arm and taken away into the air. She gasped and looked up to find Raven holding onto her.

"Climb up," the shadow user demanded. The Martian hopped on the shadow as the dodged a tornado over and over again. "I need you to read his mind; I can't find anything." The two passed through an open door as the tornado destroyed the opening right behind them. However, it did stop Mr Twister from seeing them and ceased the tornado chasing them.

"But I thought you couldn't do that on earth," she questioned.

Raven explained, "I know what we said. Perhaps we should have explained more clearly but during missions you can, especially if we're trying to find information."

While they were out of sight, Miss Martian focused on reading his mind. However, she turned up empty.

She shook her head disappointingly. "Nothing, I got nothing," she told Raven but a lightbulb went off in her head. "Hello, Megan!" Oh sweet Lucifer, it is a thing… "Mr Twister is Red Tornado in disguised! He's inorganic, an android- And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

She looked at the shadow use to find her with a blank expression Raven raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make sense."

"Well, I meant he could be here testing us-,"

Raven shook her head. "No, I meant there's too many things wrong with that theory. Red Tornado is practical and would never come up with something so theatrical, even it is to tests. If anyone was gonna test are fighting abilities, it could be Black Canary. And if I remember correctly he did say "missions were Batman's responsibility". He would say the same for Canary. And trust me, I know Canary, she wouldn't come up with this either. Besides, Tornado may be a machine but he's capable of more than being an android; he's capable of empathy and I would've sense… something."

Miss Martian was embarrassed. "O-oh right, I guess you're correct." Raven promptly ignored her sighs and studied the android below.

Kid Flash zoomed back to Superboy and Aqualad outside the power plant. The two were on the ground and tried to gather themselves. Mr. Twister flew outside the building to see only the speedster but ignored Kid Flash completely as he looked for the two girls.

"Is this supposed to be a game of cat and mouse?" Mr. Twister called out.

"What did you do to my team?" Kid Flash demanded as if he was going to get answer.

Mr Twister responded, "Embarrassed them, largely." A tornado was sent towards him; the speedster was able to dodge it. He sped away from the tornado but another grew and knocked him from the side. Unlike last time, Kid Flash wasn't sent flying, he was caught in the air. He looked down to see himself floating.

"I got you!" Miss Martian called out to him and gently let him down on his feet. Her and Raven landed near him. The fellow heroes came from behind them. Robin pulled out the utility belt from his jacket.

Kid Flash had to ask. "You carry that around?"

"Never leave the batcave without it. First thing Batman taught me," the Boy Wonder explained.

Kid Flash mumbled, "Right. After he taught you to never go to the bathroom without it."

Aqualad called out to the villain, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want a real hero," he said as struck a chord with the young men.

"Did you read his mind? Find a weakness?" Aqualad said.

"No," said Raven.

"He's inorganic; he's an android- like Red Tornado but not him," Miss Martian finished.

"So now what?" Kid Flash asked. "Can't keep getting our butts kicked around!"

Mr. Twister interrupted their conversation. "I'm starting to feel ignored. Is this play date over or not? Because I'm willing to end it." The android summoned a bolt of lightning and struck it directly at the team.

A shadow was raised between them and it concealed the whole team. Both of Raven's hand were up as she held her forcefield as much as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to this, and the strongest force she ever held back was a half grown Kryptonian clone.

Raven said, "Well, think of something quick, will you?" as she struggled to keep the bolt at bay.

Thinking on his feet Aqualad said to Kid Flash, "Perhaps with your speed, you would be able to counter the tornados?"

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that!" Kid Flash said.

"And Raven, if you're able to hold off the lightening for this long, maybe you can play defense while everyone else goes in," the Atlantean said.

Robin interjected, "But we should disarm him. It's too much of a coincidence for a red android to have Red Tornado's exact abilities."

Raven nodded and said, "Well, split up because I'm dropping this shield."

Kid Flash sped off to the back of the android. Robin, Aqualad and Miss Martian split to the side. Superboy jumped from behind Raven and went into an attack. Mr. Twister dropped his lightening to throw a tornado at the young man. While he was distracted, Raven disappeared into the ground, covered by the shadows.

"You never learn, do you?" the android said as a spinning tornado was sent to the clone but another tornado blocked the way. It canceled out the tornado and rushed towards Mr Twister. The android quickly took flight into the air.

Robin took the opportunity to send a grappling hook to grab onto machine's left arm.

"Embicle! You have no-," before MR Twister could finish he was knocked across the jaw by Superboy. Miss Martian sent a rock flying towards him. The sharp boulder pierced through the left shoulder, detaching his arm.

The android used his available arm to send a lightening towards the alien but a shadow interrupted his actions. Aqualad jumped in the air and swung his arm at the distracted enemy; he sliced through one of his legs.

Robin quickly sent several electric discs toward Mr. Twister's back and shocked his whole system. While the android spasmed from the uninvited electric pulse rung through his system. A shadow ripped from the ground and sprung out to grab his remaining leg. While Superboy kicked off the last arm, Raven ripped off his leg. Kid Flash, acting as another tornado, spun the robot around and flew him into the ground.

The young heroes caught a breath as they approached the broken down machine. Raven appeared from the shadows next to the destroyed android. Just then, the robot opened up and a small, skinny man crawled out of the huge metal suit.

"I-I give! I give up!" he said in desperation as he removed himself from his machine. Raven raised an eyebrow. Before anyone can do anything, Miss Martian telekinetically picked up a near by boulder and hung it over his head.

Aqualad tried to stop her, "M'gann, no!" But it was too late as she crushed the man's head with a heavy boulder.

Robin was in complete shock but he shook it off as he approached the Martian with anger. "I don't know how things are done on Mars but on Earth we don't just execute our prisoners!"

Raven ended it before anyone else pressed further. "Relax." A shadow lifted the boulder in the air to reveal the man to be just another machine. "That's why we couldn't read his mind."

Aqualad put a hand on Miss Martian's shoulder. "I'm sorry; we should have trusted you," he said as the green alien smiled back.

Kid Flash picked up on of the loose eyeballs from the android. "Cool, a souvenir!"

 **Unknown place, Unknown time**

"Now, Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

"Extremely, professor, but you're not upset?"

"I'm more or less convinced our tracking program was operational and that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive and I'd say we learned quite a lot today, especially about his allies."

 **Mount Justice. July 13** **th** **, 10:03 EDT**

The team was back in the cave with the broken machine at their disposal. It laid on the table for Red Tornado to see.

"We thought it was weird how it had the same powers as you. Perhaps it was sent as a threat or to sabotage you," Dick said as a million possible theories flew through his head. "We don't know but we were able to take him down."

Red Tornado responded, "I know, I've seen and I agree that this may have something to do with me."

Miss Martian jumped on that, "And you didn't come to help us?"

"Of course not," he answered. "This is your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in any danger-,"

"Consider this matter closed," the android said as he walked away.

Robin said, "Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Canary would have jumped right in to fix things"

Wally whispered, "Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Raven elbowed him in the ribcage. "Ow! That's still a little sore!"

Robin scowled, "Dude, harsh!"

"And inaccurate," the red android responded as he paused from his walk. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Wally sheepishly rubbed his head. "Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Aqualad said sternly as he glanced at Wally. Red Tornado walked away from team and disappeared into the next room.

Wally stretched his arms over his head. "Well, this was great. I say we go out for ice cream as celebration," he said as aimed for the exit.

"And who's gonna pay for your appetite?" Raven said as she followed him. Ice cream sounded really good at the moment. Crime fighting in Californian heat was tough.

"You know, this team thing may work out." Robin tagged along with Aqualad not too far behind them.

Before M'gann could follow the rest, Superboy said, "I'm sorry…for earlier." She smiled at him as the two went to catch up with the rest.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed! I hope you enjoyed Raven's chemistry with all her friends as much as I enjoyed writing it! I also hope I'm dropping enough hints of her powers. I also wanted to show another example of Aqualad's leadership and Raven's insight so there was a change in how they defeated Mr. Twister. Tell me what you think!_

 _Peace~_


End file.
